


Into His Alpha's Arms

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Childbirth, Claiming, Complete, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Medical Examination, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Rejection, True Mates, Vomiting, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Prompt idea:Omega Dean is waiting in an obstetrician's office, he's pregnant (newly pregnant only a couple weeks along and meeting his doctor for the first time) and waiting to see his doctor. He's not mated but he's married to an Alpha that sucks.Dr. Castiel Novak is the obstetrician and he uses blockers so his scent doesn't bother his pregnant patients, but he goes in to examine Dean and is hit with the scent of mate, mine, home. But Dean can't smell anything because of Cas' blockers. Castiel's Alpha craves it's Omega but he's married to someone else. What can he do?Prompt byfollow2thedark





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 prompt: Rose, Jasmine, Lily of the Valley
> 
> Please note there is a companion piece to this by [ CR Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble/works?fandom_id=27), [ The Other Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075923). It follows Michael's side of the story.

Doctor Castiel Novak hadn't expected the day he was having. He knew there would be something of an uproar, having a new head nurse on staff to get accustomed to. Some would say he had a new nurse to train, but he knew better. He would let her know the requirements of the office, she would arrange things to suit her, and he would learn the new way of handling business. For the moment, he was in his private office where he did his paperwork, and heard her call to the waiting room. 

"Dean?" Meg was a lushly beautiful Omega with dark curls surrounding her heart-shaped face, her small smile a blend of polite and pert. The scent of roses and lily of the valley followed her, and she'd used a jasmine soap. Cas supposed many Alphas would find the combination alluring. It made his nose twitch, always on the edge of a sneeze. Meg had made it clear that she was unattached, he'd made it clear he was gay, and they smiled in mutual understanding. He found himself hoping they could be friends. "Dr. Novak will see you shortly, if you would just weigh yourself and then have a seat."

He caught a glimpse of a tall man walking past his door behind the diminutive nurse, and checked the file once more. Dean Milton, Omega, pregnant with his first pup. This was the intake appointment, so he'd only be a few weeks along, which Cas confirmed as his last heat had been four months ago, so he was now nearly three weeks overdue, which matched up with the honeymoon a month past. 

Scanning the file, Cas noted something unusual. Dean was married, but not mated. That explained the intake form with a scratched out Winchester. Either he was so newly married that he wasn't used to his new name yet, or he disliked it enough to go with his unmarried name instead. Or any number of other reasons. Well, he'd gone with Milton, so Cas would use that until Dean said otherwise. 

Spritzing himself with his blockers to neutralise his Alpha scent, he stepped into the hallway to see Meg about the Omega's pregnancy test. He took two steps and was hit so strongly with a scent he staggered, catching himself against the wall as every nerve in his body fired, and his senses screamed at him to find, claim, and mate.  _ Omega-home-mate! _

His ears were still ringing with the sensory overload when Meg appeared before him. "--vak? Dr. Novak, can you hear me?  _ Castiel!"  _ He inhaled sharply, but her scent was all wrong, and he snarled at her, his arm swinging back. "Oh no, you don't," she snapped, staring him down until he lowered his hand. "I don't know what has your panties in a twist, Doctor, but snap out of it! You have a clinic full of patients to see." Holding up an aerosol can, she spritzed the hall and slowly Cas regained control. 

Realizing he'd nearly struck her, Cas stumbled back in horror. He retreated to his office and was about to slam the door when Meg slipped through and closed the door behind her. She locked it without looking and set her hands on her hips, staring up at him, one eyebrow raised as she silently waited for an explanation. Letting out a sigh, Cas scrubbed his hand over his face and sat at his desk, looking up at her guiltily.

"I trust you can keep patient confidentiality, Nurse Masters," he started, and watched as her back snapped ramrod straight, her dark eyes firing gold with Omega fury for a moment.

"Oh," she replied with saccharine sweetness. "Is that part of the job description?"

"Cut the crap, Meg. I need to know that I can trust you." He took a deep breath, and spoke words that he certainly hadn't imagined himself saying when he woke up that morning. "I just scented my Omega."

"So you scented an Omega, you're an Obstetrician. You should be used to it, right?" she snarked, then her eyes widened. "Wait. Wait. Yours? Your Omega? The odds are what, 1 in 100,000? Why the hell are you hiding in your office instead of finding them?"

Cas gaped at her, shaking his head, and she snapped her fingers.

"Clearly it wasn't the woman I brought in to see Dr. Zar, since I doubt your soulmate would be a gay woman, though strangers things have happened. So the other two new patients were Mr. Lafitte and Mr. Milton…"

Cas cut her off with a tired wave of his hand. "And they're both patients of mine. Even if one of them were my Omega, there's no way I could do anything about it. I have a duty of care, and hitting on patients is not part of that duty, it contradicts it in every way! Both men are also listed in their files as married, so it's hardly my place to interfere with their happiness."

"You're presuming that marriage equals happiness," she retorted with a snort, every inch the modern, liberated Omega. 

"Look, I just need you to get me the results of Mr. Milton's pregnancy test and let them both know I'm a little behind, please. I'm taking an inhibitor and need ten minutes for it to really kick in."

"Clarence! If you do that it'll numb you up and you won't know which one is your Omega!" she protested, aghast.

"That's for the best. Can I count on you, Meg? And it's Castiel," he corrected with a confused tilt of his head.

"Ugh, fine. And I know what your name is, Clarence…" She grinned, clearly enjoying his confusion. She left with a sassy wave, whistling a Christmas carol of all things, and he shook his head.

She was going to be a pain in his ass.

***

Cas took his inhibitors, despising the slightly numb feeling they gave him, leaving his senses muted. He stepped into the first examination room, where one Benny Lafitte and his wife waited. The pair were positively glowing, and Cas found himself smiling at their enthusiasm. He glanced over the chart at the medical and sexual health history and found that Benny was bisexual. Cas' smile became somewhat strained, and he covered it with a cough.

"I'm Dr. Novak, may I offer my congratulations, first of all? Now, it says here that you're six weeks along, Benny? Any trouble, morning sickness, concerns?"

As Benny's warm cajun accent flowed over him, Cas allowed himself a brief moment where he imagined this was his Omega, the piercing blue eyes softening for him the way they did for his Andrea. Cas shook the folly from his mind. He'd no right.

Settling in, he started taking notes and making dietary suggestions for Benny.

***

Completing the appointment with the Lafittes, he made his way back to his office, only to be ambushed by Meg with the results of Mr. Milton's pregnancy test. She smirked at him, fishing for information, but he merely smiled coolly and took the results while shooing her back to the front office. Taking a deep breath and confirming he couldn't scent anything, not the bouquet that was his new office assistant and head nurse, nor her amusement that had been evident in every inch of her small frame, he opened the door to exam room two.

A somewhat sickly-pale, but still gorgeous Omega looked up at him, his jaw already square despite his youth, plush lips pursed in a frown at the moment, and bottle green eyes staring at Cas with impatience shining through.

"Please forgive the delay, Mr. Milton. Today has been rather… exceptional," Cas offered.

"Dean, please, Dr. Novak," he said somewhat curtly, a grimace wrinkling his forehead, the fluorescent lighting catching on hundreds of freckles on his pale face. Cas wondered briefly how many more he had, and dropped his gaze to the folder in his hands, hoping to hide the direction his thoughts had taken.

"Your spouse was unable to accompany you?" Cas asked, taking to use a neutral term, as he'd once misgendered someone accidentally and had a strip torn off him. 

"No, my husband… isn't as certain as I am about the pregnancy, he just thinks I have the flu. He couldn't spare the time from work." Dean frowned again, swallowing, and Cas felt a pang in his chest for the ill, solitary Omega. 

"Dean, we had you pee on a stick when you got here for a reason. You are most definitely pregnant. Have you any concerns with your pregnancy so far, any morning sickness? It would be early at only a few weeks, but it’s not unheard of."

Dean looked relieved, even as he held a hand to his stomach and swallowed again. "Everything I'd read said it was unlikely to appear before six weeks, I thought I was going nuts. Mik---my husband, he definitely thought I was exaggerating when I had to have someone cover my shift yesterday."

Cas frowned, making a note in the file. "That bad already? Dean, there is no reason for you to suffer. There are medications that can help, and there is little risk to the pup. Would you be willing to try them, or would you rather a more natural solution like Gravol ginger tablets? They work, though not as effectively. How often are you ill?"

Dean seemed to think about it and went shockingly green suddenly, his freckles standing out like blood spots. Cas quickly tucked the lined waste bin between Dean's knees and steadied him with a gentle hand on his shoulder as he emptied the contents of his stomach.

Reaching for the desk phone, Cas quickly dialed the nurse's desk. "Hi Meg, I need an emergency dose of Zofran, please. We have a case of morning sickness here." Cas made a few notes in his file one handed, then turned to Dean, who seemed to be past the worst of it. 

Dean glanced up at the word emergency, and shook his head. "I've only been married a couple months, and my husband hasn't completed the paperwork yet to add me to his benefits. Anything that's an emergency probably won't be covered by my health insurance."

"You can manage a prescription, though? These are a reasonable price, and the pharmacy tech next door is a friend, she’ll just deduct the dose from your total, you take them once a day as a preventative. I’m also going to get you some Gravol which will help in the short term. Now if your symptoms continue like this or worsen, if you can’t keep any food down, start feeling faint, frequent headaches, signs of dehydration, you would need to be treated immediately. Those could be a sign of HG, or  _ Hyperemesis Gravidarum. _ It’s a rarity, but something you need to watch for, unfortunately."

Dean gave a harsh swallow. "Is there anything I can do to alleviate it, any foods I should avoid to keep from losing my breakfast, lunch, and dinner? I haven't kept anything much down in two days."

"I'm afraid that'll be up to you. No cheap shellfish, but if you love sushi and it's a reputable place, you're fine. Just avoid the choices higher in mercury. Eggs are fine. No smoking, no alcohol. Two cups of coffee a day, no more."

"Oh man, I teach kindergarten. The coffee rule will be tough," Dean complained, though he managed a half smile that set Cas' heart pounding with its mischievous intent.

"Too much caffeine is bad for the pup, so unfortunately that's a hard and fast rule," he warned, and Dean nodded.

"I get it. My husband may not care, but this pup will always have a parent who will put its best interests first."

"Dean…" Cas paused, hating these questions. "Are you safe? Is there a risk to you or the pup you carry?"

Dean's head snapped up, clearly surprised, and he smiled suddenly in a way that had Cas' heart in his throat. "Nothing like that, doc. I get that you have to ask, but Michael isn't abusive. Just… distant. We'd probably get along if we weren't married, but it was an arranged marriage." He shrugged one shoulder gracefully, and quirked a rueful smile. "Whaddya do?"

Cas stared at him for a moment, wondering, then forced himself to look back at his computer to update the file. An unhappy marriage didn't mean Dean was his Omega, and whether he was or not, Cas had a duty of care. Hitting on a patient, no matter how gorgeous his smile, was absolutely not done. A knock at the door announced Meg with a small cup with two pills and a bottle of water.

Cas watched in amusement as she sniffed, then wrinkled her nose in dismay at the smell of sickness. With his back turned to Dean for the moment, he simply smirked and raised an eyebrow. She wrinkled her nose at him and pulled a fresh garbage bag from her pocket and deliberately handed it to Cas. He bit back a laugh as he took it, nodding both his thanks and his acknowledgement that she'd scored the point with that one.

She gave him a quick wink while Dean was taking his medication with a grimace, and Cas coughed to cover his smile. As she left, Dean turned to Cas and saluted him with the water bottle. "Thanks, I was feeling parched."

Cas frowned, and made another note in Dean's file. "Dean, I realise this may be an imposition, but I think that rather than monthly you should come in every three weeks. I have a feeling we may be dealing with HG, and that would require more intensive care." He scrawled a quick note on a post it and handed it to Dean, who stared at his hand for a moment then seemed to shake himself and took the note. "Look up the symptoms, and keep an eye out. Last thing you want is to end up hospitalized with dehydration or jaundice, which are very real risks with HG."

Dean stared at the note and laid a hand protectively over his stomach, and his green eyes flashed Omega gold in fear. "I could lose the pup if I got too sick, couldn't I?" 

Cas' heart clenched at the pain in those green eyes but he wouldn't lie. "In a worst case scenario, yes. Dean, rest assured, you and I are going to make sure that doesn't happen."

Dean nodded firmly, and lifted his arms, stretching. Cas dropped his gaze to avoid staring and only succeeded in catching a glimpse of soft skin as Dean's shirt rode up. 

"You know doc, I wasn't sure about seeing an Alpha OB, rather than a Beta, but I think this'll work out," Dean told him, granting him another wide smile. 

Cas couldn't help it, he grinned in return, only to watch as the younger Omega's eyes widened and he seemed to flush slightly. Cas glanced away quickly, checking the schedule. 

"There's one more component of the appointment; that's the pelvic and internal exam. You've put on the form that it's been four years since your last PAP, so you're overdue by a year." Cas glanced over and found Dean looking nervous. "I can call in the Omega RN to chaperone if you would prefer."

Dean's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently. A slow blush was climbing his cheeks, and he coughed slightly, clearing his throat. 

"No, that's um… that's okay. Could I just…" Dean's eyes met Cas' for a moment and the younger man swallowed audibly as he stared at Cas. Cas found himself unable to look away, their eyes locked as Cas felt his inner Alpha stir sluggishly behind the medications keeping him level. The honeyed scent of slick reached him, and while his Alpha wouldn't react due to the inhibitors, Cas's eyes widened.

Standing abruptly, he backed towards the door, bumping into his own desk on the way. "I'll just step out and let you get undressed; there's a drape cloth on the exam table." He fled.

Moving quickly down the hallway to his office, he checked his inhibitors.  _ Shit, of course they're expired.  _

He made his way down to the front office and raided the supply there, nodding to Meg. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him and he tossed her the nasal spray. "This is expired, so I’m getting a new bottle and taking a half dose." He took a half dose as Meg inspected the bottle he'd thrown her.

Meg stood from the desk and excused herself, grabbing Cas' arm and dragging him back to his office. "No, now you've taken a half dose too much, because this expires in June, not January. It's good another two months! Why did you think to check halfway through an appointment anyway?"

Cas grabbed the bottle and read the label again, dragging his hand over his face. Shit! He'd be lucky if he wasn't still numb at bedtime. Then… why? Shaking his head, he sidestepped the question. "I stepped out to let my patient prepare for the exam, came back to my office to organize my notes for a moment, and the date caught my eye and I misread it."

"You misread it. You've been a doctor for how many years and you misread June for January?" she asked skeptically. "Clarence, deep breath. Good, now another. Okay, which is it? The dreamy blue eyes, or the one with the porn star lips?"

"Meg, you  _ cannot _ talk about our patients that way!" Cas snapped, but she'd gone and done it, and now he had to go back and administer an internal to a gorgeous naked client and  **not** thinking of Dean's lips around his cock. At least the inhibitor meant he wouldn't pop a knot and end up facing a lawsuit.

Taking one last deep breath and holding it for a moment, he gestured for Meg to leave his office. He exhaled as she left, but the look she gave him meant she'd be talking to him again.

***** 

Dean watched as the gorgeous doctor nearly tripped on his way out the door, and as the door clicked shut he swallowed again harshly. The Alpha was gorgeous. He'd wondered if Michael simply hadn't been his type, but good looking, dark brown hair, blue eyes, a shadow of scruff across the razor edge jaw; there wasn't much difference between his husband and the doctor. He wished he'd been able to scent him, but the Alpha was using medical grade blockers, which made Dean's nose twitch and he fought back a sneeze. 

Dean's stomach twitched again and he frowned, the queasy feeling coming back. Last thing he needed was to throw up again, and he concentrated on breathing. He thought of his favourite scent, a spicy candle that always made him think of baking and he calmed, then stood and slowly peeled off his clothing. Hiding his slightly damp underwear self-consciously under his jeans, he climbed onto the exam table and covered himself with the paper sheet, twiddling his thumbs nervously as he waited. Dean thought again of the doctor's fathomless blue eyes, and bit his lip as his cock gave a hopeful twitch. 

_ Down boy! _ he told himself sternly, reminding himself this wasn't an episode of  _ Dr. Sexy. _ But damn if Dr. Novak couldn't give Dr. Sexy a run for his money. He glanced down his body at the inevitable bulge in the sheet, and sternly reminded himself that arranged marriage or not, he was now a married Omega. Unfortunately as he looked down towards his feet, he spotted the stirrups which reminded him that in a moment he’d have that same sexy doctor between his legs, with his hands on--

There was a brisk knock and Dean jumped. His nose twitched again at the scent of blockers, and he sneezed explosively. Dr. Novak smiled slightly as he closed the door and bent to glance at the computer again. Dean tore his gaze away from the tight ass on display and stared hard at the ceiling, desperately willing himself not to slick.

"Dean, are you fighting a cold or allergies?" he asked crisply, his voice professional. 

Dean gave the ceiling a smile, and sniffed a little, demonstrating his sinuses were completely clear. "Sorry to say doc, but I think I'm reacting to your blockers. Makes sense to wear 'em, with so many queasy, hormonal clients, I guess."

Dr. Novak walked into his line of sight again and frowned slightly. "I apologize, but you're right. Add in protective spouses and it's simply easier to have my own scent muted."

Dean shrugged and glanced away, uncomfortable with the topic of spouses. "I guess if someone has the protective type of Alpha…" He trailed off, suddenly grateful for the doctor's blockers, because the last thing he wanted to scent right now was pity. Glancing up at the doctor though he saw concern, but nothing approaching pity. 

"This distance you're describing, I want you to simply keep an eye on your moods, Dean. Unfortunately pregnant Omegas are more susceptible to certain pining issues, and before you dismiss that as simply hormonal Omegas, the point is  _ all _ pregnancies cause hormonal changes. There is nothing weak about growing a pup, but it can adversely affect your emotions at times.” Dr. Novak washed his hands thoroughly at the small sink and walked back to Dean’s side. "I'm going to begin with the breast exam. We'll repeat this as the later months approach, simply because male Omegas in particular develop breast tissue at such an accelerated rate that the development of lumps can be very sudden." Dean tensed under the doctor's hands, which moved quickly and carefully over his skin.

"Breast cancer? That never even occurred to me," Dean muttered, one hand curling unconsciously over his abdomen. 

"Males can develop it as well as females, it's simply more common for females. We all need to be aware of changes to our bodies, not just females or Omegas." The doctor bent and rummaged in the drawers under the exam table, and Dean winced at the plastic speculum. Dr. Novak caught his eye and gave a sympathetic smile, then turned back to the sink where he ran it under warm water for a minute. "If you could slide down a little, and place your feet here," he indicated the stirrups and Dean winced, knowing the evidence of his now waning arousal would be obvious when he spread his legs. 

"Yeah, I… sure." Moving down the exam table a little as Dr. Novak dropped the end of it from beneath his behind, he curled his legs up and placed them in the stirrups. Dean stared at the wall, trying to ignore the doctor rounding the end of the table.

"Alright Dean, I just need you to slide down a little further, and just stop right … there…" The doctor's voice trailed off on a slightly strangled note, and Dean shut his eyes, hoping to simply die of embarrassment before this moment could get any worse. His body clenched as a wave of shame swept over him, and he felt as a bit more slick was expelled from his hole, trickling along his crack. "Dean, this is a physiological response, and nothing to be ashamed of. I apologize. Would you rather I fetched our Beta OB, or a nurse to attend?"

"No!" The protest burst softly but firmly from Dean's lips. "No offense doc, but this is bad enough. I don’t need anyone else to see me like this! Please, let's just get this over with."

Dr. Novak sighed heavily, and touched Dean's ankle lightly, grounding him. "I do need you to relax a little, though I know that isn't going to be easy. Think of your favourite scent, or a comforting memory, and I'll be quick with the exam."

Dean flinched slightly at the touch of cool plastic, as the benefit of hot water had waned as the doctor reassured him. There was a vaguely uncomfortable pressure as Dr. Novak clicked open the speculum and collected the swab. Withdrawing the plastic device, Dr. Novak checked on Dean again.

"I need to do the internal exam now Dean, is that alright?" His voice was gentle, but professionally distant again, and Dean made the mistake of meeting his eyes. Biting the inside of his cheek he forced down a moan at seeing those blue eyes staring up at him, the mop of dark hair no longer simply disheveled but sex-mussed in his mind. Dean's body opened and his cock twitched to life, and there was no missing the widening of Dr. Novak's eyes. But from his vantage he could see the doctor’s pupils, small and dark in the bright fluorescent lighting of the office, and Dean felt another rush of shame.

Not only was he hot for his doctor, his doctor knew it, and wasn't even remotely attracted to him. Great. Turning his face to the wall once again, Dean muttered his response.

"Sure, it's fine."

Dr. Novak cleared his throat gently and his gloved fingers were impersonal and quick as he pressed into his hole, Dean's body accommodating the thick digits without the slightest burn. He pressed on Dean's abdomen and checked his cervix carefully, followed by his prostate and a request to cough. The fingers withdrew and the warmth of his broad shoulders disappeared from between Dean's spread legs. There was a snap as the gloves were removed and tossed into the bin, then the sheet was casually drawn down over his legs, providing him a modicum of privacy. 

"Everything seems fine, Dean." There was something gently coaxing about Dr. Novak's voice, and Dean turned to look at him despite his flushed cheeks. "We'll check the PAP, but you appear to be a perfectly normal, healthy young Omega in his first pregnancy."

Dean nodded slowly at the intent look he was given, and cleared his throat. "Thanks, doc. Are we all done, can I get dressed again?"

"Absolutely. I'll step out and be back in a few minutes," he offered, and Dean was able to return the look with a smile that was only partly devastated by the gorgeous Alpha as he left the room.

He scrambled off the table the second the door clicked shut and wiped hurriedly between his legs with the paper sheet, mopping up the slick before it could trickle down his legs. Hauling on his t-shirt and picking up his jeans, he grabbed his underwear and stared down at the fabric in his hands for a moment before slipping it on. 

He couldn't help but wonder if the pink satin scrap he was almost wearing would have rocked the doctor's cool composure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spnabobingo square filled: Dean/Michael

Cas locked himself into his office for a moment, and palmed himself roughly, only to stare down in shock when he found his cock completely flaccid. The inhibitors had done their job, but he was never going to get the sight of Dean Milton out of his mind. The devastatingly handsome young Omega with his legs splayed, his cock stirring to life as his hole dripped with slick, it had taken every fibre of control to keep from bending and lapping it up from the source, and Cas hated himself with every fibre of his being for that truth. 

_ He's a patient! I'm a doctor!  _ he reminded himself firmly then jumped at a firm knock at his door.

"Yes?" he croaked, then cleared his throat roughly. "What is it?"

Meg called through the door and Cas could already picture her smug smile. "If you have anything you need to do for lunch, now's the time. Your 11:30 cancelled, so you've got extra room in your calendar." He closed his eyes and imagined what he could do with an hour and a half with Dean Milton, then shook his head. 

"Thanks, Meg, I'll be out for a run then." He waited until he heard her walk back down the hall to the front office and let himself out of his office, running his fingers through his hair and tugging on it slightly, a holdover of his college days when he'd pull his hair when stressed over an exam. Walking back to exam room two, he found the door slightly ajar and pushed it open. Dean sat on one of the chairs, earpods shoved into place and his head bouncing as his fingers beat a rapid tattoo on his thighs. Cas cleared his throat loudly and Dean jumped, pulling the earbuds loose and filling the office with the strains of Metallica's Ride the Lightning before he fumbled with his phone and silenced it. "Did you have any further questions or concerns today?" 

Dean shook his head mutely, avoiding his gaze.

"Dean, I'd like to offer again, my colleague in the office is a Beta and more than capable if you would rather--" He got no further as Dean's eyes darted to him, the rims flashing Omega gold for an instant as though daring him to continue.

"No, doc. Oddly enough, I'm comfortable with you, despite being embarrassed as hell right now. But then I guess you’re used to having Omegas look at you like that."

Cas stared at him in amazement, as this beautiful young Omega admitted his attraction with scarcely a qualm. Shaking his head, he gestured to the door.

"No, as a matter of fact, I--" He swallowed his words and focused on the instructions he had for his patient. "Let me walk you out, that way I can tell Meg about the adjusted schedule, and get you your prescription. Now, I meant it, Dean. If your vomiting worsens, if you show any signs of dehydration, you need to be seen to ASAP." 

Dean nodded. "And if the clinic isn't open?"

Cas shook his head. "Hospital. If you're mildly dehydrated, you can take care of it easily enough. But severe dehydration is a risk and you could require fluids intravenously."

Dean's eyes widened and Cas watched as he laid a protective hand over his abdomen again. He doubted he even realized he was doing it, but it made him smile gently all the same. He turned to Meg and waited while she finished a call. 

"Meg, Dean will be returning in three weeks. We're watching for HG. Dean, if the Zofran doesn't work, call the office, you may need something stronger." Dean seemed to balk at that for a moment then he turned green again and Cas quickly steered him to the washroom next to the office. When he emerged, pale and shaky, he met Cas' concerned gaze with a determined look.

"Loud and clear, doc." He nodded carefully and popped a couple pieces of gum into his mouth. 

Cas recalled something some of his patients had told him, and asked, "Dean, any nut allergies?"

Shaking his head carefully, the Omega replied, "No, why?"

"Raw almonds." He shrugged. "I can't guarantee it'll help the nausea, but I've had several patients tell me it helped. Worth a shot, and just a small handful packs a lot of healthy fats."

"I'll try anything, I'm starving, doc." Dean rubbed at his stomach once more, and Cas could only nod sympathetically.

"See you in three weeks, and do call if you have any questions or concerns." Cas shook Dean's hand in farewell, and thanked every deity in existence he'd take his inhibitors, because the touch of Dean's hand in his sent his pulse through the roof, but he managed a polite smile and to make his escape.

Locking himself in his office, he sent the front desk a message that he was going for lunch now, and he stretched out on his couch for a brief catnap, dreaming of green eyes and plush lips.

***** 

Dean watched the gorgeous doctor leave, staring until there was a casual throat-clearing from behind the desk. Turning with his cheeks burning, he met the nurse's amused but understanding gaze. She winked and murmured quietly, "Hate to see him go, love to watch him leave."

Dean didn't know where the surge of jealousy came from, and he shook his head to dispel it. He was married. Sure, Michael was distant and seldom around, but they'd promised to at least try to make the arranged marriage work and now, with a pup on the way, that was more important than ever. 

Dean made his appointment for three weeks out, wondering how work was going to handle the more frequent absences. He managed to schedule it for his lunch hour though, so while he'd lose on planning time, he could make that up at home, and trade lunch duty if needed. Charlie, who taught JK down the hall, was also pregnant, so provided their appointments weren’t matching, they’d be able to cover each other. And since he knew she’d been in today to see the other doctor in the clinic, she was unlikely to have an appointment in three weeks.

Dean finished booking his ultrasound for six weeks out and collected his prescription slip. Giving the nurse a taut smile as his stomach rolled again, he headed next door to the pharmacy. He waited half an hour for his pills and managed to find a snack pack of raw almonds in the grocery aisle for an only mildly extortionate price. At this point, he really would try anything to keep food down. 

He went and found more of the Gravol, then discovered they had a ginger variety that claimed to be all-natural. Reading the label, he found the standard warning about consulting one’s doctor before usage during pregnancy, but considering the recommendation had come from his doctor, he wasn’t terribly concerned. 

Dean walked to the counter and paid for his items, then headed out to where his Baby was parked at the end of the lot. He hated cramped lots and kept empty space around his '67 Impala whenever possible. A few spaces over he saw someone had the same idea; an older, well-cared-for Lincoln Continental Mark V was shining soft gold in the late morning sun.

Hanging from the rearview mirror was a brightly shining silver trinket, and Dean squinted to get a better look against the glare. It was that doctor's symbol that he could never remember the name of, but thanks to Sammy's fount of nerdology brain, he knew it was the Staff of Hermes. Smiling at the memory of that discussion while watching Clash of the Titans, Dean resolved to call his brother that night. Until the reality had sunk in with this appointment with the doctor, he hadn't wanted to say anything to anyone other than Michael. Not that Michael was all that happy with the news. Hell, Charlie had been ecstatic, calling their pups twins already thanks to the timing. 

His stomach knotted as he thought of his husband and he frowned, pressing his hand to his belly, counting slowly back from ten as he tried to calm the roiling. Sliding into Baby's driver's seat he pulled open his shopping bag and rifled through it for the almonds. 

As his stomach lurched badly, he dumped the contents of the bag onto the seat and prepared to use the bag as an impromptu basin when there was a knock at his window. Swallowing harshly, he peeked with the corner of his eye only to see Dr. Novak eyeing him in some concern. More concern than Michael had shown in the past few days of near-constant illness.

Dean carefully opened his door while keeping his face over the bag, in case he couldn’t control the illness creeping up his throat. Last thing he wanted to do was ruin Baby’s leather. Cas’ strong hands steadied his shoulder again as they had in the office, their warmth seeping through his flannel to his skin, and Dean drew a shaky breath as his stomach finally decided to cooperate. Reaching over he scooped up the almonds and tore open the package, and quickly popped a couple into his mouth. Chewing carefully, he swallowed and nodded his thanks. 

"Thanks for the tip doc, I'm really hoping these help."

Dr. Novak gave a slow nod as he drew a breath to say something, and his eyes widened. Shaking his head, he stood carefully from his crouch and stepped back. "Dean, are you alright to drive?"

Dean wasn't certain, but there was no way in hell he was leaving Baby in a random parking lot. He gave as winning a smile as he could and popped a couple more almonds into his mouth. Chewing quickly, he gave the charming doctor a wink and nodded.

"Either the meds or the almonds are kicking in because I haven't been sick since I was in your office. Sorry about that, like I said, I, uh… seem to have trouble around strong blockers since being pregnant." He saw his doctor wince and waved away the concern. "You have a lot of patients, I'm sure it makes it easier on most."

Dr. Novak gave a rueful smile, and Dean found himself staring into brilliant blue eyes that widened slightly.

"Dean, I--" Dean's phone rang and Dr. Novak snapped his mouth shut, shaking his head. "I should get going. I was just heading out for a run to clear my head during my lunch. See you in a few weeks." The gorgeous doctor bolted, not for the building, but for the Mark V a few spots over. Retrieving a gym bag from the trunk, he waved and jogged back to the office.

All the while Dean's phone rang until he fumbled it from his pocket and accepted the call absently. 

"H'lo?"

"Hello Dean, I take it your appointment went fine? Nothing to be worried about, right?"

Dean scowled into the distance and slammed his car door in a fit of anger, then patted the dash in an apology a moment later. "Well, let's see, I'm definitely pregnant. As for worries, other than the doctor being concerned enough to give me a prescription, plus to watch out for signs of something called--" he retrieved the post-it from his pocket and continued "--hyperemesis gravidarum that could make me lose the pup if it gets too bad, yeah, it was fine. Oh, they asked why my husband wasn't with me."

There was a drawn in breath on the other end of the line, and a soft "I'm sorry Dean. I knew you weren't feeling great, but I didn't think it was that bad. Are you certain you want to keep the pup? This doesn't sound remotely healthy for you. I won't pressure you but think about it. It's… really soon."

Dean bit back a snarl as his hand covered his stomach protectively, and he shook his head. "I'll think about it. But Michael, I do want pups. You know that."

There was another sigh, and Dean could picture his husband (and that still felt strange to think of despite the ring on his finger) rubbing at his eyes. He closed his own eyes and rubbed at his stomach again.

"I know, Dean. I swear, I'm thinking about your health here though. Please? Think about this." There was a pause and Michael spoke softly, tentatively. "I get it, I want pups too. But is this worth your health?"

Dean let that sink in, Michael wanted this too. Dean hadn't been certain. "But what if any pregnancy is this way? I've got a prescription, my doctor seems very thorough and involved. He's even got me coming back in three weeks rather than four. Look, I just managed to keep a nibble down for the first time in two days, now I just wanna get home and have a nap. Can we talk tonight?"

"Sure, Dean, I… I just wanted to check on you."

Dean dropped his forehead against Baby's wheel, feeling like an absolute ass. "I… Thanks, Michael. I'll see you at home, 'kay?"

"I have a meeting late this afternoon, so could we eat a little later? Say seven?"

Dean shrugged then remembered he was on the phone. "Sure. Gives me time to get some rest and get some food into me this afternoon without spoiling dinner. I'll talk to Garth and let him know seven is it, and a few dietary restrictions that I've got. I don't know how I'll face Monday mornings on just two cups of coffee though," he complained, pulling a sympathetic laugh from Michael.

"That sucks, man, it really does."

"Yeah, yeah. Shaddup or I'll barf on your shoes when you get home."

"The abuse I put up with…"

Dean snorted and realized his stomach was resting easy for the first time in two days.

"So, ready to admit I knew what I was talking about with my heat being late?" Dean teased with a grin, and could practically see Michael rolling his eyes.

"Look at the time, I have a lunch meeting as well, time to go! Bye!"

"Whatever, dude. Bye." Dean grinned again, thinking that being friends in an arranged marriage certainly wasn't the worst thing. They could make it work.

***

Dean's ears were still ringing from Garth's ecstatic shriek at the news of his pregnancy an hour later. He was having a little trouble with his stomach again, so he took some water and went to his nest, where no foreign scents could trigger anything.

He'd sent Garth out for groceries, including more raw almonds to snack on, and dozed until nearly six. Getting up he immediately drank a little water and munched on a few more almonds, and ran a quick shower to thoroughly wake himself up. He was used to Michael’s hours since Milton Bank & Trust was a family affair, with Mike’s dad Zachariah as the VP and his granddad Chuck Milton as President.

Dean was still not used to his new lifestyle. He'd grown up well-off, but his marriage had boosted that to  _ rich _ . The things that Michael didn't even seem to think of were so foreign to Dean. Sure, his father had hired a nanny for him and Sam, they'd had vacations and such, but John had been building his empire at the time, rather than resting on his laurels. 

Michael, on the other hand, was used to family trips to the Alps for skiing, the property in the Hamptons, winters in exotic locales. Dean felt very much the outsider. With that in mind, he dressed carefully for dinner. He refused to be other than who he was, so he was still in a decent pair of slacks and a collarless shirt that he might wear to parent-teacher nights, no suit jackets or dressing up outrageously.

At 6:45pm he headed down to the kitchen, the savoury aromas settling his stomach further and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Garth, you're a miracle worker. Another fifteen and Michael will be home, I'm going to wait in the library with an herbal tea. Could you let him know, please?"

"Sure will, Mr. Milton! Oh, be careful with herbal teas, some are no good for a pup even without caffeine! No raspberry leaf, it can cause contractions!"

"I'll check the labels. Thanks, Garth."

He wandered into the library and picked up a signed copy of Cat's Cradle, then sat in the bay window. His head nodded after only a few pages, and he found himself dreaming of blue eyes and strong hands when a touch on his shoulder made him wake with a soft purr. 

"Hello, Dean."

Dean smiled sleepily, though the voice he heard sounded too light. "Alpha…" he nuzzled against the hand on his shoulder, but a moment later he snapped awake as the hand pulled away.

Michael crouched at his side and seemed flustered, and Dean replayed the last few moments in his mind before wincing and sitting up straight.

Rubbing at the back of his neck in embarrassment, Dean looked away from his husband. "Hey, Michael. How was work?"

Michael shrugged and bent to lay a gentle kiss on Dean's forehead, his habitual blockers wafting around him. Dean's nose twitched and he sneezed, and Michael made a face, his blue eyes showing concern. 

"Let's get you some dinner, I hope Garth made something you'll be able to keep down. I looked up HG on my break, and it sounds absolutely awful. I'm honestly feeling guilty."

Dean stood and clapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Hardly your fault. Not like you knocked me up on purpose." Dean rolled his eyes and gave Michael a wink. "Even if your father's toast was all about the virility of the Milton men."

Michael snorted and made a face. "Please, enough of my father, I'll lose my appetite as well. Mother was so disappointed in that comment, she choked on her champagne. Let's see what Garth has cooked up."

"Roast chicken with rosemary and lemon, roasted new potatoes, and asparagus with tomatoes and almonds." Dean recited, nearly salivating as he contemplated all the delicious food that awaited them. "Oh, and lemon gelato for dessert."

Michael smiled at him then, and Dean waited for the butterflies to hit his stomach. Eventually, he simply smiled in return, even as he sighed internally. There was simply no spark with his husband. He'd felt far more with the handsome doctor, and suddenly he was dodging Michael's glance, stepping forward into the dining room to avoid his eyes.

As good looking as his doctor was, Dean was married. That meant off the market.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spnabobingo square filled: feral alpha.

Cas went about his routine, trying not to think of the delicious apple and pastry scent that haunted his dreams. He took to using inhibitors and blockers from the moment he left home in the morning until he returned home after work. Meg started to receive the occasional complaint that the once-warm and caring doctor was becoming distant and impersonal, but she couldn't convince him to drop the inhibitors. Meg managed to drag him out for drinks a few times, mostly by refusing to take no for an answer, but as time passed he found his mood worsening. 

Cas wasn't one to self-diagnose often, but in this case, he knew the problem. He was pining. He'd scented his Omega, his mate. He'd met him, though he still wasn't certain if it had been Benny or Dean. Both men had seemed perfectly charming when he'd met them, and while Benny was happily married and mated to Andrea, his patient file didn't state that the two were true mates. Dean, on the other hand, with his illness and his distant Alpha, his green eyes and smile that lit a warmth in Cas' belly despite the inhibitors… was that lonely omega his? He'd essentially admitted to being attracted to Cas, but was there anything more to it?

***

Dean had suffered through morning sickness and lethargy for weeks, then luckily it seemed to fade. No sooner had he told Dr. Novak that it was easing when the symptoms returned again, the next day. Charlie was concerned that there was something else going on, while Michael felt it was just one of those pregnancy things. 

*****

Three months after Castiel had met each man, tragedy struck, and Benny's wife Andrea was killed in a car accident. Cas found himself in a precarious position, where he was balancing the best interests of the pup and the parent. Finally, he referred Benny to a psychiatrist who could best discuss the risks and benefits of antidepressants while with pup, and Benny sadly went his way, cradling the small bump that was all he had left of his beloved wife.

Later that week Dean returned, his skin a healthy colour but his eyes fatigued. 

"Hey doc, looks like that morning sickness is about done, but I'll swear by the almonds to anyone who asks."

"Are you alright, Dean? You seem tired today," Cas enquired.

As though prompted by the very suggestion, Dean yawned broadly, his eyes watering and blinking for a moment to refocus. "I haven't been sleeping well. My appetite has been… kinda non-existent, and I'm not sleeping well, even in my nest. My sense of smell is off too."

Cas' Alpha senses sharpened despite the inhibitors, and he tamped down on it, letting the doctor in him have free rein. He doubted Dean realized he's mentioned lack of sleep twice, but it added up. "How so?"

"I'm not sure I can describe it properly doc, it's like my senses are misfiring lately. I know pregnancy cravings are normal, but I can't even figure out what I want, and I’m finding certain scents are making me nauseous that didn’t even in the worst of the morning sickness. Mik… Michael has been more distant lately, and it’s been rough. He says he wants the pup, but…" Dean shrugged, rubbing at his eyes angrily as Cas offered a box of tissues. "I don't even fuckin' care this much, doc, but these hormones are driving me crazy."

"Think you could stand a trip to a candle store? Might help you narrow down the scents you're missing. But Dean, part of the hormonal imbalance is, I'm sorry to say, that you're unmated. Married and mated are two entirely separate things, and pregnancy is always harder on unmated Omegas. It's entirely possible to develop pining sickness while sleeping next to someone nightly if you aren't mated."

Dean stared at the floor, his cheeks flushed. "Mating… that's a big step, doc. I don't even know if I want that with him. Our marriage was arranged, you know, and we… we had sex once, on our honeymoon, after a lot of champagne. That was enough apparently." He ran his fingers through his hair and fiddled with his wedding band. Stroking his hand over his belly, Dean smiled softly. "And I don't regret it, I can’t wait to hold my pup, doc, I just… There's something missing."

"You need to speak to your husband about mating. Pining sickness has the potential to be quite serious, leading to depression, insomnia, and, in your case, catatonia if it gets severe enough. The weight loss caused by a lack of appetite could put the pup at risk, and while the possibility of losing the pup is often the push people need to get help, the apathy leading to catatonia in Omegas could easily override that need to protect the pup." Cas leaned forward, staring at Dean intently, determined to protect both his patients. "It depends on the severity of the illness, but you've been married, pregnant, and unmated for four months, that is about the timeline for this to set in."

Dean frowned, meeting Cas' gaze and staring right back. Cas realized he'd rolled his chair closer to Dean as he'd spoken and he was definitely in the Omega's personal space now. Nevertheless, Dean simply met his gaze, until Cas rather nervously wet his lips and Dean's gaze followed the movement. Freed from his stare, Cas allowed himself one sweeping glance and turned back to his computer, clearing his throat.

"It didn't start getting bad until about two and a half months ago, and it's like it goes in waves, getting better and then worse again. What could cause that kind of fluctuation?" Dean was poking at his phone, and Cas spotted a popular pregnancy tracking app.

Cas shrugged, then spoke, bringing Dean's eyes back to him. "Distance from your Alpha, primarily. Does your husband travel for business, have long work hours?"

"He's my husband, not my Alpha, doc, that's the problem." Dean sighed, then shrugged. "He's working towards a promotion at the bank, and his father and grandfather are the VP and President of the company. He has a lot to live up to with them, so he ends up on networking trips and working late to connect with clients. His boss really rides his ass, too."

"Well, point out to your husband that distance from the father of your child, mated or not, can be detrimental to the pup carrying his name," Cas said severely and watched as Dean straightened in his seat, his eyes widening.  _ Crap, way to boss around your patient.  _ He winced internally, but kept his expression serious, cocking an eyebrow at Dean. His tone hadn't been the best, but the message needed to be imparted and taken to heart. Dean was staring at the floor, deep in thought, and when his eyes lifted to meet Cas' gaze, Cas barely contained a gasp at the gold ring highlighting the green inner circle of his eyes.

Dean's lips curved in a slow smile, and he watched Cas from under lowered lashes. "Yes, Alpha."

Cas' pulse skyrocketed, but he kept his expression stern. It was simply traditional manners, that was all. That was all it could be, all he could allow himself to believe. He watched as Dean's eyes returned to their normal shade and simply nodded. "You've another few weeks before your next ultrasound, and I believe you indicated you wanted to know the pup's primary gender?"

"Yeah, Michael wants to know too, so he should be along for that appointment," Dean confirmed as he poked at his phone, and Cas stomped down a surge of jealous disappointment. He'd had Dean to himself, and the reality of having his husband appear would put an end to his rather frequent fantasies about the beautiful Omega.

Cas had kept up the inhibitors when he knew he had to see Dean. There was little doubt in his mind that Dean was the Omega he’d scented that called out to his Alpha so strongly, but he refused to let his animal control him. The man was married, and Cas had a duty to his patient. Ethically he could never pursue a patient, no matter the strength of his attraction.

*****

Dean met his doctor’s eyes and wondered at the sudden bleakness he saw there, his heart clenching in sympathetic pain. A moment later Dr. Novak was shaking his head and smiling, gesturing at the exam table. "Would you like to hear your pup's heartbeat, Dean?"

Dean felt his mouth stretch in a wide grin, the warmth of happiness blossoming in his chest. "Always, doc."

Dr. Novak gave him an understanding smile and pulled out the doppler. Knowing the process, Dean hopped onto the exam table and undid his jeans, carefully shoving them down to sit just below his hips and pulling up his shirt to expose the soft roundness of his belly. Dean was privately thrilled to be far enough along to finally look pregnant, rather than simply as though he'd had a few too many burgers. 

Dr. Novak applied the gel to Dean's stomach and Dean shivered, muttering softly. "Why you gotta keep that in the fridge, doc?" Dr. Novak simply smirked a little, and Dean was glad it wasn't his own heart rate the handsome doctor was after.

"Alright, Dean, let's see how our little one is cooperating today," Dr. Novak murmured absently, and Dean felt his cheeks heat at the possessive tone, a warmth spreading through him. Michael referred to their pup as Dean's, or as his, never as theirs. He closed his eyes for a moment and just let himself drift on the little fantasy of someone who wanted the pup  _ and _ him. The quick, steady beat of his pup's heart filled the room, and Dean found himself tearing up again, as he had every time his doctor used the doppler. 

There was a soft sound and Dean opened his eyes to see Dr. Novak offering a box of tissues. "Sorry, doc. I know it's silly, but--"

"Dean, it's not silly. You are literally growing a life inside you. I can't think of a more precious gift than that." Dr. Novak's eyes were soft as he gave Dean paper towels to wipe the gel away, and his hands gentle as he helped him sit up carefully.

"Thanks, doc." Dean glanced up and met his doctor's glance and fell into those ocean blue eyes, his body responding by slicking, his head tilting up to expose his throat. Dr. Novak's gaze fell to his pulse and Dean's breath caught, waiting for  _ something. _ He froze, but his inner Omega declared its intentions clearly as a low purr crept up Dean's throat and rumbled through the room.

Dean felt his cheeks heat with the force of his blush as his Omega did everything but get down on all fours and present to the handsome doctor. Dr. Novak stood frozen before him, his eyes wide as his nostrils flared, and a large, trembling hand lifted to cup Dean's cheek softly as a low rumble chased after Dean's soft purr. He nuzzled against the palm at his cheek, whining softly, the barest hint of a scent reaching him past the blockers the doctor always wore.

*****

"Alpha…" Dean barely breathed it, but Cas snatched his hand back as though burned.

"Dean…" He coughed, clearing his throat, and took a step back. "Yes, you need to speak to your husband about mating. Your symptoms are clearly worsening, and I apologize for my part in provoking them. It won’t happen again."

"Now doc… wait a damn minute. There's something here, something between us, and it's not just up to you to decide what happens next." Dean stood before him, staring down the two inches difference in their height. Cas wanted to bury himself against that throat, in his scent, but his oath wouldn't let him.

"Mr. Milton, I'm your doctor, I have a duty to your medical care, and I cannot allow my own feelings, or yours, to interfere with that duty." Cas watched as the use of his married name hit Dean like a bucket of ice water, his back straightening and a grimace crossing his features. 

"I see you've made up your mind, Dr. Novak." Cas fought to keep from flinching at the impersonal tone and title, missing the familiar 'doc' Dean had called him from their first meeting three months earlier. "And now you're making my decision for me as well. I figured maybe you were liberal enough to understand that Omegas have minds and wills of their own, but I guess not. I'll see you in a few weeks for that ultrasound, and you and my husband can chat over how else to arrange my life." Dean straightened his clothes, ignoring the smears of gel on his shirt from the doppler, and quietly left, the door closing with an ominous finality.

Cas collapsed into his chair, his heart clenching, and fumbled his desk phone off the hook and buzzed his colleague, Dr. John Balthazar, 'call me Zar'.

_ "Cassie, darling, you'd best not be cancelling our plans for dinner. I've a craving for the tenderloin at Monsieur Pier--" _

"John… help…" He slumped over his desk, the phone clattering to the floor.

He never quite lost consciousness, but the ache in his chest tightened as he panted for breath, his inner Alpha stirring and growling in distress. All he could smell was the awful scent of rotten apples and pastry spoiled by mould, and he could feel the rejection setting into his bones.

Had he done the same to Dean? Clearly, Dean was furious and hurt, but was he suffering this rejection as well? The door opened abruptly and he turned to the tall man coming through the doorway. 

"Dean?" he rasped, his voice shot as he swallowed down a broken sob, and he felt an ice-cold hand was pressed to his forehead.

"Cassie? It's John, love. Let's get you to your office and this room neutralized. The hallway too."

"Meg… Get Meg. Dean, he has to be okay."

Zar walked him down the hall to his office and paged the front desk to summon their head nurse.

"Cassie, I don't know what you've done, but you need to breathe. You're having an anxiety attack, love. Slow down and breathe, then tell me five things you can see," Zar coaxed, and Cas batted at his hands in annoyance.

"I know the drill. But I have a patient that I need to know is alright, where is--Meg!" he called to the brunette nurse as she came through the door, and she rushed to his side, her eyes quickly assessing. She rolled her eyes.

"Full-blown pining sickness combined with rejection because you're an idiot. Damnit, Clarence, I told you to find out which one was your Omega," she admonished, and Zar helpfully cut in.

"He's worried about Dean, does that clarify the issue?" he asked, his saturnine features tense as he checked Cas' blood pressure.

"Called it. He made his appointment for his eighteen-week ultrasound, and he made a point of telling me to expect his husband along with him. Clarence, what the hell did you do? I had to spray neutralizers once he was out the door to cover the stink!"

"Both of you back off! He's my patient, so I have a duty of care, and besides, he's married. It's not my place to--"

"Cassie, you wanker. This was  _ your _ Omega? What kind of care are you providing him when he needs you as badly as you need him?" Zar pointed out, and Cas resolved to strangle his best friend with one of the scarves he constantly wore. Or maybe replace the vodka with water in his next martini.

Cas stood quickly, pushing past them, and stumbled, only to be caught by Zar who set him back on the couch. 

"How many patients does he have left for today, Meg?"

Meg barely glanced at him before answering. "One in twenty minutes, but then he has hospital rounds." 

"Not today he doesn't. Today he's visiting the hospital alright, third floor." Zar pulled his cell and started thumbing through his contacts.

"Would the two of you assbutts kindly fuck off? I'm right here, and I don't need you rescuing me, much less that moron at the Connections clinic."

"Dr. Gabe please, Dr. Zar calling. I'll hold. He'll take my call, won't he Cassie?" Zar smiled far too smugly, and Cas was left rolling his eyes as his head spun, and then Meg was shoving a trash bin between his knees as the pining sickness and rejection continued their assault on his body.

"I'm not--not going to see that ass," he declared between heaves. 

"Tut tut, Cassie, don't interrupt." Zar turned back to his phone. "Gabriel, love. I have an emergency admittal coming your way for the outpatient program. Your brother."

"He shaves my eyebrows when I'm asleep again and he's gonna end up a foot shorter than me instead of just three inches…" Cas muttered.

Cas glared at Meg as she let out a peal of laughter.

***

Zar was more than happy to squeeze in Cas' last appointment of the day, but he insisted Cas get a lift to the hospital. Cas rolled his eyes but settled down to wait until Meg's break. He dozed on his couch, renewing his dose of the inhibitor, frowning at the label which admonished not to use it for longer than two weeks without a medical professional's recommendation. Hell with that,  _ he  _ was a medical professional, and he knew what he was doing. There was an admonishing voice in the back of his head scolding him for that logic, but since it sounded like his brother, he blocked it easily.

Meg drove him over in his Continental, mockingly calling it a pimpmobile, but keeping an eye on him as they went. It was only a few blocks, but as Cas' attention faded in and out of focus he had to admit, if only to himself, that being driven was for the best. Meg parked in the fifteen-minute parking and he scoffed at her, knowing he'd be there for far longer once his brother got his hooks into him.

"Sure you will," she acknowledged when he pointed it out. "But I can move the car after I get you to his clinic."

"Do you really think I'm going to get lost on the way to the third floor?" he demanded, and she gave him a sly smile.

"Lost? No, that would imply accidental." She tugged him into the hospital and made straight for the elevators, taking him up to the third floor and his brother's clinic,  _ Connections.  _ Cas sighed and straightened his spine, then walked through the doors.

"Castiel!" Cas was used to his older brother teasing and tormenting: calling him 'Cassie' and pulling pranks. Now he saw the shorter Beta storming towards him, his golden eyes snapping with anger and worry, and contemplated shoving Meg into his path so he could make a run for it.

Meg stepped to one side, watching him with a strange blend of amusement and uneasiness, and his opportunity for an escape passed. Gabe grabbed his arm and stared up at him, his brow furrowed in concern and, worse yet, hurt.

"Castiel, how could you not have told me, so I could help? Seriously, get your ass into room three and we can talk about treatment because if you keep it up with those inhibitors you could do permanent damage to your senses. Why do you think you shouldn't take them for longer than two weeks?"

"They aren't working anymore anyway. I can always scent him…" he murmured. "I wasn't reacting, but today he--" Cas closed his eyes, swallowing at the memory of Dean offering his throat and purring as Cas touched him. His eyes snapped open, looking around for his Omega, the scent-memory was so strong.

A ferocious snarl escaped Cas' lips and his vision went red. He could scent his Omega, but couldn't see him. Was he being hidden? Kept from him? 

_ "SHIT!"  _ He vaguely recognized his brother's voice and turned away; Gabriel wouldn't steal his Omega from him. Where was he? He spun towards the scent of another Alpha, his senses overwhelmed with the noisome stench of a rival and found a security guard pointing a tranq gun at him. His heart rate climbed and he felt a sting at his throat, then another. His vision blurred. 

Cas lunged forward, his clawed fingers outstretched for the throat of his attacker when something white and flowing obstructed his vision, and the familiar, muted scent of his brother surrounded him. Fabric tore under his hands-- _ claws?-- _ when a weight hit his knees and he tumbled to the floor. Even as he struggled to rise, a strange lassitude seeped into his limbs. He kicked out clumsily and heard Gabriel mutter a curse. 

_ Gabriel…  _ Had he spoken out loud?

"Hang on, Cassie," Gabriel soothed, then shouted at someone further away. "He's gone feral! Get me that suppressant dose STAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spnabobingo square filled feral omega

Dean stormed out of the examination room, humiliated and heart-sore. His cheeks were hot with embarrassment and his eyes burned, and he paused in the hallway to wipe away a single tear before venturing into the waiting room. He knew his doctor was attracted to him, he knew it! Dean had basically thrown himself at the Alpha, but still, he'd pulled away. 

"Fuck." He blew out a slow breath and opened the door to the waiting room, and stalked to the counter where Meg sat, typing as she spoke to a client on the phone. 

"Okay, the 23rd at two P.M., we'll see you then. Have a good day." She hung up the phone and glanced up at him, wrinkling her nose.

_ Great, I'm broadcasting to everyone in the office that I'm feeling rejected and embarrassed.  _ Dean scowled down at Meg, daring her to say something, but she met his eyes calmly, a hint of concern in her gaze.

"Hey, Dean… Same schedule for your next appointment? Three weeks? And are we booking your ultrasound?" Her rose and Lily of the Valley scent was slowly soothing him, and he took a deep breath, slowly blowing it out.

"Yeah," he replied gruffly, pulling his phone from his pocket. "And my husband will be along, he wants to know our pup's gender." He thought of Michael and his distance and found bitterness rising in him again. He certainly wanted the pup, but he pushed aside any intimacy with Dean. Not just sex, not that Dean pushed for that, but anything closer than a casual friendship. They'd been married nearly four months, and Dean was no closer to having a real mate.

***

A week later, when Dean still hadn't managed to speak to Michael about mating, he found himself sitting in the lunchroom at work, pouring his heart out to Charlie. He was making a quick snack before heading out for recess duty and roughly slammed the drawer shut, picking up his train of thought as he ranted to his best friend.

"I swear, he is the most infuriating Alpha, and I could just punch him in that perfect face of his for doing this to me!" 

Charlie watched him in a mix of amusement and concern and held up a hand.

"Hang on, I've lost track here. You were ranting about your crush, but now you're wanting to punch someone for doing something, so that sounds like your husband. Who are you going to deck?"

"Very funny, Charles. I appreciate your support," he snarked, then ran a shaking hand over his face. He met her surprised glance and shook his head at his own temper. "Sorry, Red. I'm definitely not dealing well with all the hormones lately."

She held open her arms and he enfolded her in his, leaning on the small woman's strength for a moment. He laid a quick kiss on the top of her head, then grinned down at her, gesturing at her rounded belly. 

"You sure you're only a month ahead of me?" he teased, and Charlie punched him none-too-gently in the bicep.

"Just wait 'til you grow tits, Winchester." Dean felt himself freeze, and Charlie rubbed at his arm apologetically. "Sorry. I still can't get used to calling you Milton. It  _ really _ doesn't suit you."

"Yeah, but it was part of the arrangement. I'm just lucky Michael didn't want a kept Omega. His father was pushing for me to quit, you know that, right? That man is a dick."

"Careful, Dean, that is your father-in-law you're slandering." Charlie had heard it all before and laughed even as she admonished him.

"Ugh. Doesn't make him less of a dick. Anyway, I'll see you later, it’s my turn watching the rugrats." Dean gave Charlie a casual wave and headed for the door, trying to pretend he hadn't been jealous of the soft smile on her face as she spoke of her wife, Gilda. He found himself fighting a headache through the rest of the day, and eventually gave in and took an ibuprofen dry, grimacing at the taste that lingered on his tongue.

Half an hour later, he had a headache and a roiling stomach from taking painkillers without eating, and he struggled through the last of his day. Finally, the bell rang and he released his charges. Their matching uniforms were a little rumpled from the day, but that was to be expected with six-year-olds. 

He'd just let his head fall into his hands when a soft, lisping voice spoke at his elbow.

"Mithter Dean? Do you need a hug?" Dean glanced down in surprise and found one of his students, a bright and sassy child named Ben Braeden staring up at him. Ben was watching him solemnly, and Dean gave him a gentle smile.

"You know what? Yeah, thanks, buddy." Dean found himself on the receiving end of a rather sticky hug, then Ben was scampering out the door to play with his friends while he waited for his mother to pick him up. Grateful that it wasn't his afternoon to mind the yard after school until the kids were all collected, Dean slowly gathered his things and started tidying the classroom, which always looked as though a tornado had hit it, in the form of twenty-one small children. 

When he'd gotten the toys and books put away, having wisely changed the art segment from painting to colouring with crayons, he set the small chairs atop the low, round tables. Sweeping his gaze around the room again for forgotten items or anything he shouldn't leave for the cleaner, a sometimes disconcertingly perceptive Omega named Missouri, Dean turned out the lights and locked the door.

"Dean, boy, what are you doing to yourself?"  _ Speak of the devil…  _ "Get your behind back in there and sit for five minutes while I make you a tea for that stomach of yours." 

Missouri walked off, not appearing to be in my rush, but turning the corner at the end of the hall in moments nonetheless. Charlie came out of her classroom across the hall a second later and raised an eyebrow as he let himself back into his room. 

"I gotta run, but what's up?"

"Missouri," Dean explained, and Charlie gave him a grin. 

"You're in for it, you know she's adopted you." Charlie checked her watch and frowned, stomping her foot a little. "Damnit, I gotta go. I've got my ultrasound in twenty minutes. I'm barely gonna make it in this traffic. See ya later, Dean!"

Dean waved farewell and sighed, settling himself in at his desk, rolling his neck and grimacing as several vertebrae crunched--or had those been muscles? His headache jumped from painful to excruciating, and he groaned, letting his head fall to pillow on his crossed arms.

A few minutes later, he heard Missouri's soft southern accent as she returned, and his mouth watered at the scent of the tea she brought. Something about it reminded him of Christmas from his childhood, when his mother was still alive, and his stomach and head settled just a little at the reminder of home. 

"Cinnamon, allspice, ginger, and cloves. Should be just what you need right now. Now listen here, you fool boy. I know your Alpha is distant and pushing you away right now, but give it a little more time, he'll come around. No sense getting yourself all wound up, it'll all work out." She patted his shoulder and stepped away to start sweeping the classroom, then called back over her shoulder. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you and your husband will be friends, Dean."

"Somehow it's hard to believe, Missouri. I don't even know why he went through with the wedding, other than his father pushing for it." He rubbed at his forehead and scrounged in his desk, coming up with a bag of almonds. Unfortunately, they made him think of his doctor, and his stomach soured again as he dropped them back into the drawer.

"I will smack you with a broom, Dean Winchester!" The other Omega scolded him without turning around, and he sheepishly picked up the almonds again and munched on a few while waiting for his tea to cool.

"It's Dean Milton, now. You know that Missouri," he reminded her without rancour.

"I know exactly who you are, Dean." She levelled a look at him, and he glanced away and sipped at his tea. As the spices slid over his tongue and warmed him, he let out a soft sigh, his stomach finally resting easy. By the time he'd finished the mug, his headache was gone as well.

Dean ran a hand over his softly rounded stomach absently as he stood, smiling as he felt the light bubbles that he was convinced were the pup moving. He collected his bag and walked to Missouri's side, and smiled down at the other Omega, her scent of magnolias and gardenias wafting over him. 

"You're a gem, Missouri." He bent and kissed her forehead lightly, then threw her a wink and sauntered out the door.

"You keep your flirting for your Alpha, Dean. He likes it more than you know!" she called after him, and Dean shook his head. Seemed like maybe Missouri's perceptive nature was failing her.

***

Two weeks later Dean stood in the waiting room of his doctor's office, glaring at his phone as he rejected a call from his so-called husband. Putting the traitorous Alpha from his mind, he approached Meg's desk and checked in. He watched as her nose wrinkled as he approached, and tamped down his anger until it was a cold, crystalline thing.

"Hey Meg, here for my ultrasound," he said calmly, hoping his tone was even if a little clipped.

Meeting his eyes, she glanced past him quickly and quirked an eyebrow. "Hey Dean, I thought you were gonna have company for this one?"

"Well, obviously I'm alone. Can we skip the chit chat? I'm so not in the mood." Running a hand through his hair angrily, he blew out a breath and tried to calm down again. "I've got some extra questions today if Dr. Novak has the time. It's urgent."

Meg's hands hesitated for a beat as she typed, and she looked up at him with a strange sort of sympathy on her face.

"Dr. Novak isn't in the office today, you'll be seeing Dr. Balthazar. He'll be able to help you with any questions, Dean."

Dean felt his mouth go dry, and his heart started to beat faster in a strange, ugly tattoo against his chest. "I'd really rather speak to Dr. Novak, can I come back for that tomorrow?"

Meg was watching him in undisguised concern now, and stood, coming around the desk to take his wrist, checking his pulse. "Exam room three, now. You need to sit and breathe, Dean, your pup needs you to breathe."

He followed her numbly, the appeal to his pup's health overriding everything else, and he spoke as soon as the exam room door closed behind them, even as she wrapped his bicep to take his blood pressure.

"My husband has been cheating on me with his boss from day one, I need an STD test." He tried to slow his breathing, but he felt like he couldn't get enough air, and the other Omega's scent wasn't soothing today, but cloying and thick in his nostrils. He found he missed the scent of chemical blockers and had to lean his head back against the wall as his vision blurred slightly.

"Alright Dean, we'll take care of you. You need to take it easy, cowboy, your blood pressure is high and your heart rate is 153 beats per minute." Meg hit a button on the phone and quickly tapped an extension. The phone rang and Dean vaguely heard an English accent reply before Meg picked up the phone. "Dr. Balthazar, I've got a patient in room three who is here for his 18-week ultrasound, and we need a blood test as well. Possible anxiety attack, previous appointments reflect probable pining sickness. Omega is unmated."

Dean put his head between his knees, breathing slowly, trying to steady his heartbeat. He let her summary wash over him and absently thought of his conversation with Missouri. She'd said his Alpha would come around, but it didn't seem all that likely, not that he would forgive Michael for the lies or endangering his health.

That he wasn't particularly heartbroken wasn't the point, it was that Michael had made a promise to him, and that he had broken it before they even started. Michael had never intended to be faithful. He had left their house the night before (to go to his lover, no doubt), and told Dean to consider it his, and that he hoped he'd stay. He'd even said he would continue to pay Garth's wages so Dean could have properly cooked meals, though that was likely for the pup's health as much as his own.

All this flickered through his mind, but at the forefront was the question: where was his doctor? He raised his head and found a tall, slim, blond man just entering the room, and Meg excused herself.

"Dean Milton, yes? I'm Dr. John Balthazar, I'll be attending your ultrasound today." The Beta's smooth, urbane voice soothed Dean's ruffled nerves, and he took a deep breath.

"Winchester, not Milton, please, doctor." He sat up straight and looked the doctor dead in the eye. He'd done nothing to be ashamed of. "My soon-to-be ex-husband is sleeping with someone else. I need to be tested for STDs."

Dr. Balthazar met his eyes calmly and nodded, offering understanding, but no pity. "Some infections can manifest some time after exposure. When--"

"I'm eighteen weeks along, Dr. Balthazar. First and last 'exposure', as you call it," Dean cut him off ruefully, hoping his expression made it clear that this was not open for discussion. 

The doctor's saturnine features expressed some surprise, but he simply nodded. Before he could reply, Dean continued.

"Look, it's none of my business, I know that, but is Cas--Dr. Novak on vacation or something?" He glanced away casually, he hoped but caught the flicker of a smile at his slip. He sighed and looked back, his cheeks heating slightly. Dean's embarrassment was quickly forgotten as he spotted the look of concern on the doctor's face. His heart gave a strange thump and the room spun slowly as he stood. "What's wrong?"

"I cannot share the particulars, but he is on medical leave, and may not return for some time." The blond doctor took Dean's arm and sat him gently back down, and Dean stared up at him, lightheaded and dizzy.

"I just saw him a few weeks ago, he was... We…" Dean frowned, remembering how his last appointment had gone. "We just spoke, he was fine!"

Doctor Balthazar nodded. "I'm certain he was, the onset was rather sudden. Dean, I understand your concern, but you need to focus on your pup. You're here for your ultrasound, but Meg has noted your weight is down, your blood pressure is up, and that you had an anxiety attack when you got here. Are you eating properly, Mr. Winchester?"

"Yeah, I eat dinner every night, doc. My … Michael has a cook, and Garth has been great about making meals even when my appetite sucked. The Zofran helps with that."

"You're still suffering from nausea?" Doctor Balthazar made a quick note on the computer with a frown, and Dean nodded.

"Yeah, if I miss my dose I end up throwing up." Dean swallowed hard, as occasionally even the mention of illness was enough to make him gag. He'd hoped to disguise that with a cough, but the doctor eyed him and made another note. 

"Very well. Come along Mr. Winchester, the ultrasound machine is the next floor up. There will be a technician administering the exam, but I will be in attendance if you have any questions."

Dean followed the tall doctor to an elevator and they waited in silence until Dean pointed at the stairwell. 

"It's just one floor, can't we just…"

Doctor Balthazar smiled mirthlessly, his eyebrows raised in surprise. "Dean, when I entered the exam room you had nearly fainted, and it happened again while we were speaking, am I correct?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "As your doctor for the moment, I'm advising you in the strongest terms to stay out of stairwells when faint, suffering an elevated heart rate, high blood pressure, or any of the associated symptoms." 

Dean opened his mouth to respond sarcastically, he wasn't an invalid, when the doctor bowled right over him.

"If you fell unconscious down a flight of stairs you could kill your pup. Worth your pride?" The elevator door opened with a cheerful  _ ding! _ and Dean silently followed the doctor into the small space. 

"You made your point," Dean muttered, his neck heating as shame flooded him. It wasn't just about him.

"Excellent. Because Castiel--Dr. Novak--is a dear friend and would be heartbroken if something were to happen to you."

Dean heard his own breathing hitch, and his cheeks flamed. He remembered the rejection he had endured at his last appointment, as well as the look of longing, the soft touch of Dr. Novak's hand on his face…

He cleared his throat roughly. "Why me?"

Doctor Balthazar pinned him with an icy blue stare, his thin lips curved in an amused smile before he answered. "You, or any of his patients, of course."

The doors opened before Dean could recover from the whiplash of emotion.  _ Of course, that was what he meant. _

He followed the doctor meekly into the ultrasound clinic and stepped into a small change room to strip and get into a robe. Wrapping the flimsy paper around himself, he stepped out, one hand curved over his vulnerable belly. 

_ You could kill your pup… pining sickness. Unmated Omegas are prone… _

"Dean? Dean! I need you to take a breath please, then tell me what you can scent." 

"Cedarwood… cologne. Cleaning solution. Apples, rotten apples… vanilla…"

"Dean, I want you to open your eyes and look at me." Dean blinked his eyes a few times, focusing on Dr. Balthazar who stood before him, hands on Dean’s shoulders and holding him upright. "The apples are your scent. You're having another anxiety attack. But the vanilla is your pup. And as far as we know, perfectly healthy. Now, shall we go find our technician, Kevin, and confirm that?"

"Please. I need to know she's okay…" Dean told him softly and raised a hand to wipe away a tear unashamedly.

Dr. Balthazar graced him with a genuine smile. "She?"

Dean gave a wry smile. "Just a feeling. Or hoping, maybe. Me and Sammy were terrors growing up."

Chuckling softly, Dr. Balthazar lead him through a door to an exam room with a vinyl-covered table and a large, humming machine. The young Asian man next to the keyboard didn't look old enough to shave, but he extended his hand and shook Dean's firmly, introducing himself as Kevin Tran, the ultrasound technician. There was an awkward moment when he referred to Dean as Mr. Milton, Doctor Balthazar smoothed it over easily.

The ultrasound seemed to take forever, and Dean winced more than once as the tech pressed against his bladder. But all that was forgotten when the monitor was turned so he could see his pup for the first time.

"Well, looks like you were right. Congratulations, Mr. Winchester, you're having a girl." Doctor Balthazar's smile was wide, his eyes crinkling, and Dean smiled. A thought flitted through him that he should call Michael to let him know, but when he closed his eyes for a moment, he saw Dr. Novak in his mind's eye, and a chill shivered its way down his spine. He felt dizzy, and Dean bit back a soft whine.

"Can I get a copy of that shot?" Dean asked finally, rubbing at his arms against the gooseflesh that ran down to his wrists. He sat up slowly, drawing the paper gown over his lap again, but after so long laying down, his head spun again. He balanced himself carefully, but Doctor Balthazar caught the shaking of his hands.

"Dean? Are you alright?" 

"Just a little lightheaded. Breakfast is hardest, so I have it later. I mighta missed it this morning." Dean shrugged like it was nothing, but he knew there was a risk with not eating. His clothes were looser than in the hips and arms than when he bought them to fit over his growing bump.

"And lunch?" the doctor persisted, and Dean winced, knowing he was in for it.

"I had yard duty, so it was a protein bar and some almonds…" He temporized, but saw the concern flash over the doctor's face and fell silent, rubbing his hand over his face. 

The doctor and technician shared a glance and then Kevin was excusing himself, giving them privacy in the dimly lit room. 

"Dean, how have you been sleeping?" Doctor Balthazar asked softly, pulling a curtain to allow Dean to dress without moving to a change room. 

Dean shrugged again absently, despite the curtain, and delayed answering as he pulled his green Henley over his head. Pulling on his jeans he finally replied.

"Fine. I mean, Michael keeps odd hours, now I fucking know why, so sometimes I wouldn't be asleep yet when he got home. Or he'd be away, and that makes it harder to sleep. Too quiet. Fucker snores."

Doctor Balthazar nodded in understanding and cleared his throat. "Well, I must say you're in fine health if we ignore your pregnancy, but with that in mind, I'd much prefer you to be seen by a specialist. Doctor Gabriel at Connections, at the hospital, works with mating-related symptoms and illnesses."

"Normally I'd ask about the price but fuck it, send me over." Dean thought of the joint credit card in his wallet and took great pleasure in the thought of billing possibly tens of thousands of dollars to Michael's account. 

"I will absolutely call Dr. Gabriel to refer you, but first we need to take care of that blood test you requested. If we need to start you on antibiotics or antivirals, we need to know now, not later."

Dean blanched, his hand curling over his belly protectively, and nodded. "Let's go then. Always willing to bleed for the doctors."

"Well, in this case, it will be our nurse, Meg Masters. She's the steadiest hand, trust me." Doctor Balthazar grinned as Dean winced.

"I may have been kinda rude to her today," he admitted with a rueful smile and relaxed as the doctor reassured him.

"She won't hold a grudge. She's far kinder than she wants to appear, that one."

***

Meg did indeed have a gentle touch, and soon enough Dean was excusing himself to use the washroom before he left the clinic. He found himself lightheaded and paused with his head resting on the door to the waiting room. Breathing slowly, he realized he could hear the faint voices coming from beyond.

"--news?" Meg was asking in a soft voice, and a moment later Doctor Balthazar replied, his urbane voice low and worried.

"Nothing good. He's pining badly and gone feral with it. Gabriel has had to keep him sedated much of the time, and the suppressants could do permanent damage. How long has he been dosing himself so heavily?"

Dean felt his chest tighten, and he couldn't seem to breathe… Fumbling for the handle, he stumbled out of the washroom and stared at shocked expressions of the nurse and doctor.

  
_ "Alpha?"  _ Dean managed a single, strangled word before his knees gave out. Sharp pain in his chest made him cry out and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of feral omega. Rather than wild, shutting within oneself, eventual catatonic as a defence mechanism.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spnabobingo square filled: Courting

Dean woke slowly, a steady beeping sounding in the dimly-lit room, and he realized he was strapped to an assortment of sensors. A mask covered his face, puffing steadily with oxygen, and he could feel cold gel on his stomach.

_ A doppler _ , he thought muzzily, then heard his pup's heartbeat, the susurration filling the room. The familiar sound of his pup,  _ his daughter, _ brought a soft smile to his face, and he felt a tear slip down his face. It was followed by another, then a third, slipping down his temple to disappear into his hair, and a moment later he was sobbing, curling on his side as far as the sensors and mask allowed. His arms wrapped protectively around his stomach, and he wept with distress and heartache, allowing all the resurfaced emotions that had been missing for weeks to course through him.

A hand touched his shoulder gently and Dean startled. He opened his eyes, at last, to see a short, unfamiliar blond man leaning over him, a concerned frown creasing his elfin face. The man's golden eyes were shadowed with some unhappy emotion and Dean frowned in return, his mind foggy and floating.

His tears slowed, the storm of emotion leaving him drained and ill-at-ease, but the man-- _ Beta, _ his mind supplied--before him wore a pair of navy scrubs and a typical lab coat over it. Thinking back, Dean remembered collapsing at the doctor's office.

"Who…?” he asked carefully behind the mask before a coughing fit seized him. His throat was parched.

"Easy, Dean. I'm Doctor Gabriel. You're in my clinic, Connections. I understand you've had a tough time lately." Dean started to try to shrug it off, but his heart rate climbed, the beeping speeding as his system flooded with stress. The doctor shushed him gently and adjusted the bed, allowing him to sit up comfortably, then handed him a cup of water with a straw. He took it gingerly, and the doctor removed his mask for him. "You don't really need the oxygen anymore, but you should know that you went into cardiac arrest. The pining sickness is quite severe, and if you'd collapsed anywhere but where you did, in front of two medical professionals, you might not be here."

Dean felt himself go lightheaded as his stomach dropped, and his hand trembled around the cup of water. Doctor Gabriel took it from him gently and set it on the rolling table, then eased the oxygen mask back in place.

"My pup?" Dean's voice was muffled even to his own ears, but with his hand clutching at his abdomen desperately, the doctor got the message.

"Fine. Completely healthy. But if you want to keep your pup that way, you need immediate care. I know that you're unmated, and Doctor Balthazar advised me of the circumstances with your husband, simply because the results of the test will be forwarded to me as your caregiver for the time being."

Dean felt blood rush to his cheeks, shame twisting in his gut, then anger flooded his veins. The onslaught of emotions left him breathless, and he consciously let the mask breathe for him, in and out, slow and steady, until he regained a little of his equilibrium.

"Keep him out." Dean's voice was garbled by the mask and Doctor Gabriel frowned in concentration, then sighed with a shake of his head. Grabbing a notepad from his pocket, he set it and a pen on the small table next to the bed and swung the arm over Dean's lap. 

"Try that. The mask is staying in place until the medication I had to administer to temporarily counteract the pining takes full effect." Dean frowned, raising his brows in silent question, and the doctor smiled. "Just something to help boost your emotional response. The apathy and catatonia are caused by an unnatural suppression of emotion caused by neglect. Things may feel a little crazy for a bit, but it'll level out."

Dean grabbed the pen and wrote quickly, his neat handwriting suffering a little with the speed of his hand. 

_ Keep Michael out!  _ He scrawled and turned the pad so his new doctor could see it. The doctor frowned, and Dean flipped the notepad back to write again.  _ Until i get results and know he didn't give me an STD he doesn't get to pretend he cares about my health. _

Dean's breathing was coming faster as fury swept through him once again, his head starting to throb as his hands clenched into fists. Doctor Gabriel carefully extricated his pen from Dean's grip and set it on the table. 

"I can do that for a little while, but he is still your husband, although just for the time being, I understand."

Dean snatched up the pen and wrote so quickly he tore the notepad, then spun it around. 

_ I'm not pining for  _ _ HIM _ _ . _

The doctor's brows shot up, and he gave a small smile. "But you are pining for someone in particular? My apologies, the information I was given simply said you were married but unmated. I do need these details for your treatment, Dean. Do you know their name?"

Dean felt a blush set fire to his cheeks and even his ears, and he shook his head.

_ Doesn't matter, doc. He rejected me pretty firmly. _

_ How long was I out?  _

Doctor Gabriel hesitated a moment, his brow furrowed, then nodded. "Two days. You've only just been transferred from the cardiac wing to my clinic, but they're still on standby for you. What can I say, Deano, you gave us a scare." 

Dean groaned and reached for the mask. "He's already been to see me, hasn't he. Playing the concerned spouse."

"Dean, he was freaking out. I get that your marriage is an arranged one and it sounds like both your hearts are elsewhere. But he does care."

"He only cares about the pup," Dean muttered, and Gabriel gave a wicked, conspiratorial grin.

"Well, I have it on good authority that he stopped by the clinic and had a strip torn off his backside. Nurse Masters could flay a man bare with her tongue if she wanted, but she left it to John."

"John?" Dean asked with an amused smile.

"Doctor John Balthazar. He had some words for your husband about the duty of care for another person living in the same home. He just took it. He's not a total douchebag." Dean felt his anger climbing again and Doctor Gabriel made a placating gesture. "He definitely fucked up. Maybe it's just about the pup, maybe it's guilt. But he checked on you anyway. So has an Omega named Charlie Bradbury, and another named Garth. We had to tell them no visitations outside family yet, but now you should be able to reassure them."

"How long 'til this rollercoaster lets me off, doc?" Dean asked, then reached for the water again to stave off another coughing fit.

Doctor Gabriel seemed to hesitate a moment, and Dean felt anxiety tightening his chest. Knowing it was simply the medication sending him into a spiral, he tried to breathe through it, but when the doctor spoke, it wasn't reassuring.

"We're going to have to monitor you carefully, Dean, and you're likely to need a dose like this at least once a week." 

"Doc, I work with small kids, I need to be able to be patient and steady, I can't--I can't…" He trailed off, his chest tightening, and he panicked, thinking he must be having another heart attack.

"Dean? Dean! Breathe through the mask for me. Easy does it. Slow… in…. Two, three, four…. And out… two, three, four… again. In…" Doctor Gabriel led him through the slow breathing three more times before Dean felt his chest relax a little. "I know it's a shock, but please try it my way. I'm not just getting off on telling you what to do, this is my job and my passion. You could even say it's personal." 

He gave Dean an odd smile at that then snapped his fingers, as though just remembering something. "What's up, doc?" Dean asked, mirth bubbling up in his chest at his own bad joke. He thought about blaming the meds, but his shit-eating grin was far too genuine for that to be believed.

"Time to reassure your family and friends. I'll leave you alone for now and check in on you later." Doctor Gabriel stood and smiled easily. "You've got a call button; the nurse on shift today is RN Pamela Barnes. She'll be able to assist you if you need to get up. I want you to take it easy today though. Your infarction was mild, but it was still a heart attack."

"Big word there, doc," Dean commented with a grin and laughed when he saw the twinkle in the blond Beta's eyes.

"Yup. I just like saying it, and I don't often get the chance. Your personal belongings are in the cupboard just here. Want your phone?"

"Yeah, I need to call Sammy. He's gonna freak," Dean moaned, disconsolate in a heartbeat.

Doctor Gabriel gave him a wink and wiggled his eyebrows. "Instead of focusing on the bad, remember the good. You've got a daughter on the way, right?" Dean burst into fresh tears, and Doctor Gabriel handed him a box of tissues with a wry smile. "Just don't do a video call, you look awful from all the crying. Definitely won't impress this Sammy. They the one you're pining over?"

Dean's tears shut off as he fought against a gag. "My baby brother!"

His doctor held his hands up defensively. "Woah, easy there. Just asking. I'll make my rounds and check on you in about an hour."

Doctor Gabriel had scarcely closed the door behind him when Dean was dialling. A distracted voice answered after a few rings.

_ "Hello?" _

"Hey, Sammy!" 

_ "Dean, I'm not twelve, you gotta stop that." _

"Fat chance, you're still my baby bro. Listen, I got good news and bad news."

There was a pause and the background noise faded.  _ "I know about your heart attack, Michael called me. He… also told me that he moved out, and why." _

Dean growled, a low threatening sound, and heard Sam calling his name. He swallowed his anger, noting that is seemed a bit easier. Was the medication levelling out already?

_ "So, what's the good news?"  _ Sam asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

Dean let the last of his anger go with a deep breath, and felt all the joy from that moment welling up in his chest. "It's a girl. My pup is a girl, Sammy."

There was a choked sound on the other end of the line, and then Sam coughed, clearing his throat.  _ "That's amazing, Dean. She's going to be perfect!" _

"Look, I gotta make some more calls but I knew you'd throw a hissy fit if I didn't call you first."

_ "Jerk."  _

Dean grinned, simple happiness at the familiar banter welling up in his chest. "Bitch. I'll call you later this week, alright?" 

_ "You better, or I'm coming to kick your ass." _

Dean barked a laugh as he hung up, a fond smile curving his lips.

A sudden thud sounded outside his room and he heard Dr. Gabriel's voice raised as he gave quick orders.

"Shit, didn't you see the new exercise plan? You can't walk him through here anymore, he has to stay out in the courtyard or…  _ damnit!"  _ There was the sound of a scuffle and a cry of pain, then a low growl that made his heart beat faster.

"Doc?" Dean called softly, but there was a sudden silence, the threatening growl cut off as though it had never been. Then a sniffing sound at his door.

"Oh shit! No, you don't, bro!" Dr. Gabriel's voice was urgent, and there was a muffled whine. "Now, that's it. We're okay, everyone is okay. Let's go back to your room."

Another soft whine, a wrenching, heartbroken sound nearly pulled Dean out of bed, but he was arrested by the sensors tethering him to the bed. Frantic, he found where the bundle of wires were connected to a fat cable and wrenched them loose, ignoring the frenzied beeping of the machines.

There was a yelp from down the hall and the slap of bare, running feet, then his door shuddered as a heavy body hit it. Standing on wobbling legs, Dean realized he was naked but for a flimsy hospital gown. He clutched it closer as he stepped closer to the door, protecting what little modesty he had left. A rich, buttery, spicy scent reached him, and he started to purr an invitation, his hole going embarrassingly slack and wet. 

_ So much for modesty. _

"Alpha!" he called, instinctively knowing he'd scented his mate. His true mate! What were the odds? He whined, his legs shaky from two days of immobility, and he fell against the door.

"Oh no, you don't, loverboy. Time to head back to your room. Pamela! Can you help our newest patient? You may need to convince him to sit still."

There was another thud as his door was struck, then a whine and a sigh. The next thing Dean heard was the heavy tread of steps walking away, and Doctor Gabriel's mutter. "Bro, we gotta quit feeding you, you're too heavy for this shit."

"Alpha?" Dean called again, sinking to his knees and leaning his head against the door, then sliding down to sit with his back against the wall. 

His Alpha was leaving him. 

When the door opened a few moments later, Dean was staring blankly into space, unresponsive. A brunette nurse with attractive, sharp features knelt at his side and took his pulse, then hit a button on a walkie talkie at her waist.

"Gabe? Gabe, we've got a serious problem. He's gone catatonic."

*****

Three weeks passed strangely for Cas, some moments in sharp, jagged-edged relief, others floating in a slow swirl of grey that clouded every action and word, as though moving underwater. The tranqs that kept him from raging were fogging his mind, slowing his Alpha instincts, until he had to be walked to exercise, his footing awkward even with an orderly at his side. 

He was passing a closed door when he heard a shout of laughter beyond and stumbled against the wall, his heart clenching at the joyful sound. He  _ knew _ that voice. His heart beat faster, clearing the sludge from his mind, and his eyes focused on the door.

A door opened down the hall and his brother's voice reached him. "Shit, didn't you see the new exercise plan? You can't walk him through here anymore, he has to stay out in the courtyard or…  _ damnit!" _

Cas shouldered the orderly aside, who gave a yelp of pain at the rough bodycheck, and gave a low, threatening growl when a hand closed on his shoulder. He knew…  _ he knew that voice. Who? _

"Doc?" It was scarcely more than a whisper, but it cut off his growl as though it had been a harsh command. He breathed in sharply, then sniffed at the door, trying to catch a scent. A scent he needed more than he needed air.

"Oh shit! No, you don't, bro!" Gabriel's voice was urgent, and he buried Cas's face against his own neck, muffling the trace of… something. Cas gave a quiet whine. "Now, that's it. We're okay, everyone is okay. Let's go back to your room."

Gabriel started to lead him away and he whined again, a forlorn, pitiful sound to his own ears. He let his brother lead him away and had passed the next door when the shrill sound of alarms came from behind them. Part of him, something buried under the feral side and the tranqs knew those sounds.

_ Heart rate monitor, oxygen… _ he ducked out of his brother's hands as Gabriel yelped, and ran back down the hall, careening into the door. It shuddered under his weight. A soft purr came from beyond the door and the most enticing scent of ripe apples and pastry, and the honeyed scent of an Omega's slick.

_ Omega… mine! _

"Alpha!" His Omega called for him, and Cas reached for the handle as a thud hit the door from the other side.

"Oh no, you don't, loverboy. Time to head back to your room," Gabriel cajoled even as the sting of an injection pen bit at his throat. "Pamela! Can you help our newest patient? You may need to convince him to sit still."

Cas felt his knees go weak and he collapsed against the door, whining, then slid to his knees with a sigh. Gabriel pulled him to his feet, and he and the orderly each slung one of his arms over their shoulders before leading him down the hall and through the door to the Alpha wing. Just before the door closed, he thought he heard his Omega call to him, and tried to answer, but the tranq took hold and he slid under.

***

Cas woke sluggishly. His days had passed in a drugged fog since scenting his Omega, though snippets of conversation stood out around him, words sliding in and out of his consciousness. 

"...can't reach him, they're estranged anyway. His best friend…"

"...brother in from out of state."

Time passed. Cas slowly swam up out of the swirling grey depths of his mind. His first conscious thought was there was a stranger in his room, another Alpha. His lip curled in an unconscious snarl and he strained to reach the man, any Alpha a rival with his Omega unclaimed.

"Castiel!" His eyes flicked to the side, where his brother stood, look drawn and pale. "Calm down or I can't untie you. If I can't untie you, I can't let this conversation happen, and Dean will die." 

"Dean?  _ NO!!!"  _ Cas shouted, his voice hoarse and strange in his own ears after a month of silence. 

"I should have known that would snap him out of it," Gabriel snorted. "Has been feral for over a month, but one mention of Dean's name and he remembers English."

"What do you mean, Dean will die?" Cas demanded, his hands curling into fists. It was only then he realized he was strapped to the bed. "Let. Me. Go."

"Not yet. You dislocated an orderly's shoulder. We need to talk first. And this…" Gabriel's eyes cut to the other Alpha. "This is Michael Milton."

Cas snarled, baring his fangs, his vision blood red with rage. "You were supposed to care for him!"

Michael met his eyes stoically, no mean feat in the face of fangs half an inch long and eyes burning with fury. He leaned forward, steepling his hands. "You may not believe this, but I do care what happens to Dean. And not just because he's carrying my pup. Which is why I'm divorcing him. Well, one of several reasons. Save him. But I ask that for his sake, you wait until the pup is born to claim him."

Cas' mind was whirling. Rejection, claiming by a new Alpha, it could force Dean's body to abort the pup. He shuddered and stiffly laid back into the pillow. 

"I would never do anything to risk his health," he swore.

"You mean like reject him?" Gabriel asked, his brows raised. "When Dean admitted to me that he was pining, he said that he'd been thoroughly shot down."

"He was my patient, not to mention married. I presumed his Alpha would object," Cas pointed out wryly, his sense of humour reasserting itself. "But technically Dr. Balthazar saw him last, and I'm not seeing  _ any  _ patients in my condition…"

"So your morals are satisfied?" Gabriel teased, and Michael let out an amused snort of laughter.

"Gabriel, untie me so I can go save my true mate or I swear I will strangle you when I do get out of this."

Michael's head snapped up. "Your true mate? The odds are---”

"One in a hundred thousand, give or take. Cassie, you're certain?" Gabriel asked, dumbfounded. "Nevermind, of course, you are. Then you're doubly an idiot for turning him down."

"You aren't going to attack me, are you?" Michael asked warily, standing as Gabriel stepped to the bedside to undo the straps securing Cas' wrists and ankles.

"No. I don't have time or the inclination for that since your relinquished your claim," Cas replied with a shake of his head, which was partly to clear the last of the cobwebs from his mind. He rolled his wrists and massaged them roughly, waiting impatiently for his brother to release his ankles. "Can I get a fresh pair of scrubs though? These reek of despair."

"Normally I'd say you're being overdramatic, but you're right. You stink."

"Shut up, Gabriel." Cas rolled his eyes at his brother's antics, then stepped closer to the other Alpha. Moving slowly, he extended his hand. Michael met his eyes in surprise for a moment, then gave a small smile. Michael took his hand and shook it firmly, but gave him a wary look.

"I've no intention of giving up my claim to my daughter. We'd better be civil, for her sake."

"The pup is… it's a girl?" Cas felt something in his heart soften, and he caught Gabriel smiling at him.

"First time in a month your scent has just been purely happy. C'mon. We can get a set of scrubs for you along the way, and I'll need to let you through security anyway."

The next few minutes seemed to last hours, but soon enough Cas was dressed in fresh scrubs and had given himself a quick wash. Michael and Gabriel escorted him through the thick doors to the Omega wing, where he had last scented his Dean. 

Running his hand over his bristled jaw, he winced, knowing he wasn't presenting himself as best he could, but there was no time to waste. Dean was fading away, and Cas only hoped he could reach him now.

Gabriel entered the room first, greeting Dean in a normal voice. "Hey Deano, rise and shine. You've got visitors. Let me just get you propped up here. Now I'd like you to pay attention because I know you want outta here to get some real food. That tube just sucks. Or blows, I guess."

"Really, Gabriel?" Cas commented, but his gaze was fixed on Dean. Pale and with sunken cheeks under a week's growth of beard that glinted with brown and blond and red, his true mate was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Sitting in the chair next to Dean's bed, Cas carefully took his hand, linking their fingers. His eyes tracked over beloved features, and his heart broke at the glassy stillness of the moss-green eyes. Lifting Dean's wrist to his lips, he gently kissed his knuckles, then turned his hand to expose his wrist. 

"Dean, I should have told you the day we met," he whispered hoarsely, tears welling in his eyes. He rubbed Dean's wrist against his cheek and closed his eyes to concentrate. Dean's rich apple pastry was muted, stale. A new scent clung to him, soft, entrancing vanilla, and Cas felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "Baby girl… we'll take care of you. All of us. Your Daddy needs to come back to us. Dean, please. Come back to me, Omega-mine."

Cas dropped his head onto the bed next to Dean's thigh and wept, his shoulders shaking in grief and pain. He whispered over and over until his voice was gone, a harsh croak unlike his usual deep rumble, and still, he held Dean's hand, waiting for his love to wake.

*****

At first, Dean thought he was hallucinating. He could scent his Alpha, the spices and browned butter burnt with grief and fear and pain, and he longed to soothe him. He chased after him in his dreams, his mind forming a labyrinthine tangle. Finally, he emerged from the maze of his own mind, and blinked, his eyes aching and dry. There was a gasp, but Dean only had eyes for the dark mess of hair against his leg. He raised his hand, trembling, and laid it on those dark locks.

"Hey Doc," he rasped. "Y'know if you plan on courting me, flowers would be nice."

Michael's voice startled them both. "He's saved your life and the pup's. I'd say that's a better courting gift than flowers. Dean, you should know I'm filing for divorce, and the courts won't hold you responsible. Turns out my mother had an affair when she was younger, with a doctorate student." He flicked a glance between Cas and Doctor Gabriel and continued. "A married Alpha by the name of Jimmy Novak. So Zachariah had no authority to arrange the marriage. It'll be dissolved, provided we both sign." He glanced at Dean's left hand, still tangled with Cas'. "I doubt that'll be a problem."

Cas sat stunned, and Doctor Gabriel burst out laughing. "You're  _ that _ Michael? Sonofabitch. Next thing we're gonna bump into Luke."

The strangled noise coming from his Alpha was worrisome, so Dean squeezed his hand slightly and asked the pertinent question.

"Who the hell is Luke?"

"Our other brother," Doctor Gabriel explained, and Dean realized with a start that he meant his and Cas'.  _ Doctor Gabriel Novak. _ "Dad got drunk and told me all about it. Turns out he couldn't keep his knot to himself."

"Only Luke I know is Michael's cousin, he was best man at our…" Dean trailed off as he saw the look on Michael's face, a look of shocked bemusement. "No way."

"Auntie Hannah… She never married and has always been very secretive about Luke's Alpha parent. All I know is that Luke took more after her. We're only a few weeks apart, the family calls us twins…" He shook his head, dark locks falling over his eyes that he brushed back absently. "No, there are a million Lukes in the world, the odds of that…"

"Ask her about Jimmy Novak?" Gabriel suggested.

"Does Luke know? He might have been curious and asked…" Cas rumbled, his voice a low, barely-there rasp after hours of pleading with Dean to come out of his coma. 

Michael glanced between them. "I think that is a question for another time. I need to speak to my lawyer about the divorce. Dean, I've got a lot to make up for. But I want you to know I  _ will _ be in our daughter's life."

Dean thought about it a moment, unconsciously stroking his thumb over Cas' knuckles for comfort. Eventually, he nodded. "You screwed up. But we wouldn't be having our pup… and I wouldn't have found my true mate. I still expect him to court me properly though," he teased, ruffling Cas' hair.

"We need to take this slowly, Dean… there will be no claiming until you've had the pup. I say this as a doctor. Being your true mate, your system could abort the baby."

"What?!" Dean's hands wrapped around his stomach protectively, and he shrank back from Cas, his eyes wide and fearful.

"I'm telling you here and now, I will not claim you no matter what, not until you ask, Dean. I would never endanger our daughter."

"Our?" Dean asked softly, letting Cas recapture his hands. Cas bent and kissed his pulse at his wrist, and Dean felt his heart rate increase as he fell into a brilliant blue gaze.

"Ours." Michael's voice broke their silent rapport, his tone gentle but no less firm. "This pup will have four papas. All of us will cherish her." 

"Not to mention her absolutely awesome uncles," Gabriel interjected.

"Uncles?" Dean asked. "Oh shit, you called Sammy. He must be freaking out, I gotta call him."

"I told him to stay at the house. He refused to leave. And he's been helping me figure out the legal morass my mother created when she let the marriage go through knowing Zachariah had no right to arrange it…" He stood, stretching his arms overhead until something in his back popped loudly, and sighed. "I need to get back. Crowley has been worried as well." 

Dean gave him a skeptical look, and Michael grinned. 

"You think he's so jealous he wouldn't care? He cares for my sake, mostly, but he's not heartless. Like I said, the pup will have four papas who love and want her."

He nodded to each of them, then shook Cas' hand again.

"Thank you for this, Michael," Cas whispered, and Dean felt tears sting his eyes as a flood of warmth swept over him.

"Thank you for saving them. I couldn't." Michael left quietly, and Gabriel with him to escort him back through to the nurse's desk and the exits.

***

Cas watched them leave with no small trepidation. The last time he'd been alone with Dean it hadn't gone well, and he turned to look at his Omega almost fearfully.

Dean was watching him with a soft smile, his heart in his eyes as it had been a month ago in his clinic. This time, Cas reached for him without hesitation, cupping his cheek gently and breathing a soft greeting.

"Hello, Omega-mine."

Dean broke into a wide, happy smile. "Hey, Alpha."

"So, what are your favourite flowers?" Dean's eyes were the mossy green of a forest caught in a sunbeam, and they twinkled with laughter at Cas' question.

"I was teasing about the flowers, Cas." Cas felt his brow furrow, and Dean rolled his eyes. "Peonies. My mom had bushes of them in the yard when I was a kid."

"They'll be yours. Dean. Can I kiss you?"

Dean nodded, leaning in slowly, and Cas met his lips with a slight smile that turned into a sigh. It was the barest brushing of lips, but Cas felt his heart leap at the touch. 

"I don't know that my heart is strong enough for this," he deadpanned, and Dean rolled his eyes again.

"Just because I had a heart attack doesn't mean you get to," Dean scolded him, then froze as Cas' panicked scent filled the room.

"You  _ what?!" _

Dean met his eyes and exuded a soft, soothing purr. "I'm okay, Cas. I'm okay." He lifted their joined hands and grinned. "Now I'm better than okay."

"It was my fault, rejecting you… wasn't it?" Cas dropped his head onto the mattress and felt Dean's hand stroking softly through his hair. 

"Well, you have permission to court me now. So, Alpha-mine, can I kiss you?"

"Didn't you?" Cas teased, then drew in a sharp breath as Dean's scent changed just slightly, becoming richer,  _ riper. _

  
Then Dean showed him the difference between a kiss and a  _ kiss. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spnabobingo square filled: first knot

A month later Dean returned to work, healthy and happy, his scent ripe with apple and pastry, vanilla and browned butter. He and Cas had investigated thoroughly, and a scent bond wouldn't harm Claire the way a bite could. Together their scents combined to a mouthwatering apple pie, and Dean could scarcely keep his nose away from Cas' throat, the warm spices calling to him.  _ Home, home, home. _

Dean had been transferred to Dr. Balthazar for the remainder of his pregnancy, as Cas could not be said to be unconflicted. Dean had had to put his foot down when his mate became overbearing in his need to protect. Dean had moved out of Michael's home and into Cas' ranch house on the outskirts of the city. Michael was living with Crowley, and Dean had a thought for the large, opulent house that he wanted to run by his soon-to-be ex-husband. 

Charlie greeted Dean with an enormous hug, nearly throttling him in her enthusiasm. Her swollen abdomen pressed against his, seeming disproportionately large on her tiny frame, despite being seven months along. She looked nine already. He staggered back a moment before regaining his footing and laughed as he hugged her back.

"What's with the glomp, not like you haven't seen me!" he teased, then winced as she punched him in the shoulder. 

"But not at work! I can't believe you're back!" she reminded him.

"Yeah, just at LARP on the weekend. I still can't believe you made me be your handmaiden."

"Sorry Dean, light duty means light duty." Charlie gave him a stern look and he ruffled her hair before dodging her swing.

"Hey, hey! Omega with a baby, here!" he scolded with a grin, then his heart gave a thump as he felt his pup kick. His hands came to cover his belly reverently, as it had only been recently he'd started to feel anything. Cas had explained it; something about the position of the placenta, but he'd been rubbing Dean's sore and swollen feet at the time. Most of it had gone in one ear and out the other, once he concluded it was normal. 

After a moment he looked back to see Charlie grinning at him. "They're pretty amazing, aren't they?" She linked her arm in his and led the way to his class.

"What's the 'they' business, when are you finding out what you're having?" Dean prodded, though he knew she and Gilda had decided to wait. 

"It's enough knowing there are two in here, I don't need to know the primary or secondary genders,” she reminded him as they reached his door.

He gave her rounded stomach another glance and shook his head. "No thanks, I'll take my pups one at a time."

"And what if you and Cas had twins next time?" she asked with a wicked grin as he opened the door.

Dean opened his mouth to answer when movement caught his eye. He turned and saw his room had been completely decorated, full of streamers and balloons, with a banner reading  _ Welcome Back Mr. Dean! _ and covered with tiny handprints from his students.

Tears welled in his eyes for a moment, but he managed to blink them back as he turned and embraced Charlie again. He laid a quick, soft kiss against her hair.

"Thanks, Charlie."

She grinned up at him, her own eyes misty. "What makes you think I did this? Maybe it was Missouri."

"Don't be goin' blaming me, child," a lilting voice said behind them, and Dean caught Charlie as she startled. He grinned at her guilty expression and turned to see Missouri behind them, a small, secretive smile on her lips.

"Hey Missouri, good to see you," Dean said sincerely, bending to embrace the Omega. "Even if you were wrong about me and Michael working it out."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes at him. "Boy, I oughta whack you with a spoon. You didn't hear me right. I said you and your husband would be friends. And I said that you and your Alpha would work it out."

Dean went to give a retort, and after a moment shut his mouth.  _ Damnit, she's right. _

"Don't you cuss at me, boy," she warned, waving one finger at him, and he had to laugh. 

"Thanks, Missouri. So, gonna tell me how my doctor's appointment is gonna go?" he teased.

She smiled and patted his arm. "You'll be just fine on your own there, Dean."

***

Dean left the doctor's office with a feeling of bemusement. They'd waited and waited for a clean bill of health, and finally… Tonight he planned to seduce his Alpha. 

He drove back to their apartment and set about making dinner. Steaks, asparagus, roasted potatoes, and a caesar salad were on the menu for the evening, and he had about an hour before Cas got home to get everything ready. 

Moving about the kitchen to the beat of AC/DC, Dean was caught off-guard when the door opened half an hour later to reveal his Alpha, looking dishevelled and grouchy. Wrinkling his nose, he caught the sour smell of sickness and headed over with a frown. 

"Cas, are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Only my dignity is wounded, I'm alright. And I need a shower, desperately." He picked at his shirt, and Dean came to an abrupt halt as he realized his lover was reeking of vomit. 

"What happened to your spare shirt in your office?" Dean asked as he backed off and headed for the fridge. "Need a beer?"

Cas held up a bundle of fabric from his gym bag, and Dean saw a splash of reddish-brown. "Nosebleed. It was not my day. And yes, please, on the beer."

Dean slid one across the island and turned back to snapping the ends off the asparagus. He heard the cap pop loose and the sound of Cas taking a long drink, then glanced over his shoulder.

"Tell you what, Alpha-mine. You go have that shower, take your time, and dinner will be ready in about half an hour." Cas blew him a kiss and headed down the hall to their bedroom, and Dean smiled as he heard the water turn on. 

Twenty minutes later Cas emerged from their room, smelling clean and content, his warm spices, browned butter, and pastry wafting to embrace Dean. Dean nuzzled at his lover's throat, nipping softly, and Cas turned his head to kiss him tenderly.

"How was your first day back?" Cas asked, and Dean grinned.

"Busy. Charlie exploded a party store in my room, so the kids were in hysterics over all the balloons and streamers. Plus a huge banner and they catered lunch for the staff today. It was a great day."

"And your appointment?" Cas asked softly, his scent betraying his nerves.

Dean leaned in and kissed his Alpha, gently and slowly, then pulled him closer, deepening the kiss until they broke apart, their eyes flashing with arousal, their scents rich and heavy. 

"After dinner, I want you to knot me, Alpha," Dean whispered hoarsely, and Cas groaned and pulled Dean in for another kiss. His scent, however, hinted that he was more nervous than before. "Alright, something's up," Dean commented when they parted a second time, and Cas glanced away, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

"What … what if you don't enjoy it as much as with Michael?” Cas finally whispered.

Dean snorted a laugh, then laid on Cas' shoulder in apology. "Sorry, Alpha. But I'm laughing because you're worrying about comparing to a single, drunken time. One, I'll remember this better. Two, you're my mate. My true mate. It'll be way more special. And three, Michael didn't knot me."

Cas froze, and Dean's nose twitched at the scent of Alpha pheromones. He grinned, pressing closer.

"You like that, Cas? Knowing you'll be the first, the only one to knot me?" Dean teased lightly, then gave a low gasp as Cas scooped him up in his arms. "Wait, the food!” he cried out as a timer buzzed.

Cas reached over and turned off the oven, supporting Dean’s thighs with one arm effortlessly, and Dean felt himself going slick at the casual demonstration of his Alpha's strength. Setting Dean on the counter, Cas pulled the steaks from under the broiler and set them on the stove next to the potatoes and asparagus. His hands clenched into fists as he leaned against the counter, and he hung his head. 

"Dean," he rasped. "I don't know if I can be gentle. I don't want to hurt you."

Dean hopped off the counter carefully and laid a hand on Cas' wrist. "You won't. Now, Alpha. Feed your Omega and your pup, then take me to bed."

*****

Cas slowly relaxed over dinner, but the scent of arousal still simmered in the air between them, until finally, Cas had had enough. 

"Dean?" he rumbled, and the timbre of his voice must have alerted his Omega because his head snapped up, his eyes flashing gold with arousal.

"Had enough to  _ eat _ ?" Dean asked, the sly smile teasing Cas as he emphasized his last word. Dean stood slowly, trailing his hand lightly down his chest and over his rounded belly.

Cas watched every move hungrily, then stood as well, slowly circling the table to take Dean into his arms again. He bent to sniff at Dean's throat, then licked a stripe up over his mating gland. Dean shivered in his arms, the press of his stomach against Cas doing things to his Alpha, making him want to check the locks and tuck his Omega into a cozy nest, then mark every inch of him with his scent.

Dean gave him a slow, lazy smile, then took Cas' hand and led him down the hall to their room. The spare room had been converted into a nursery, and Cas smiled as they passed it, the door painted with a huge rainbow, courtesy of Dean.

Reaching their room, Dean gave a small hum of approval, as Cas had spent a few minutes getting their softest sheets onto the bed, and piled it high with pillows and blankets just the way Dean liked. He turned to Cas and reeled him in for a deep, passionate kiss, walking slowly back towards their bed. They stopped with their foreheads touching, eyes closed, simply holding each other close.

"Love you," Dean murmured, and Cas smiled softly.

"Love you, too."

Cas untangled his fingers from Dean’s and stepped past him to the bedside. Pulling back the blankets, he turned and reached for the hem of Dean's shirt, pulling it slowly over his head. Stepping back for a moment he let his gaze rove over his lover, then knelt gracefully at his feet. He pressed a gentle kiss to Dean's swelling stomach, then reached for his fly, the slow drag of the zipper teasing them both. Cas spotted the pink silk underneath and rumbled his approval. Dean had blushed furiously the first time he'd shown Cas his feminine panty collection, but Cas had made it  _ quite _ clear he found it highly erotic.

Cas leaned in and nipped at Dean's hip, slowly lowering his pants until he was able to step free, then move to kiss and suck a mark on the other hip. Dean purred softly for him until Cas nuzzled gently against his underwear, the silk catching on his stubble. Dean moaned softly, and Cas looked up at him from under hooded lashes. 

"Dean…" he breathes his name softly, scarcely believing they were finally able to take this step. Dean was watching him intently, his moss-green eyes luminous in the dim light of their room, and he reached down to tangle his fingers in Cas' thick hair. 

"Cas… you're wearing way too many clothes. I need you, Alpha. I've been wanting your knot in me for five months. Don't make me wait longer."

Cas surged to his feet with a groan, capturing Dean's lips and scooping him up into his arms. Their lips met perfectly, Dean's hands trembling in Cas' hair as he wrapped his legs around Cas' waist. Dean shifted and ground down against him, and Cas felt his cock swelling at the delicious friction. 

"Dean, are you sure? I couldn't stand it if I hurt you again…" Cas was trembling with need, the scent of arousal thick in the air as he felt Dean's cock firming against his belly. 

Dean growled lowly, challenging the Alpha, and Cas' Alpha had him pressed to the mattress before he knew what had happened. Dean pushed against his chest and Cas let him roll them, finding the thought of Dean above him exciting. Dean worked quickly to strip Cas' shirt off and bent to kiss his way down his chest. He nipped at his throat, and Cas moaned gutturally, his hands sliding over his lover's shoulders and upper back, then clenching on the sheets as Dean slipped lower. 

"Want you in my mouth, Alpha," Dean teased, wasting no time in pushing Cas' lounge pants down, sending his cock rebounding to slap against his stomach. Cas' retort was cut off with a strangled cry as Dean set words to action, licking his way down the shaft to tease over the slight swell of his knot, then back up to swallow over the head. 

Cas let his head fall back on the pillow with a sigh, his eyes sliding shut as he revelled in the sensations of his Omega's mouth. Dean had learned well how to drive his Alpha to distraction over the last month, teasing and toying with each other as they waited for Dean's clean bill of health. But now…  _ now… _

Cas could feel himself drawing closer and groaned Dean's name. " _ Dean… _ you need to stop, or I won't be knotting you any time soon."

Dean popped off with a throaty chuckle and crawled back up Cas' body to kiss him soundly. Cas rolled them carefully, wary of pressing too hard against Dean's belly, then wormed his way down the bed to pull away the sodden, pink panties. The scent of Dean's slick was honey-sweet and rich in the air, and Cas was as always, entranced. He bent to lap at Dean's entrance, enjoying the low whine his actions drew from his lover. Palming Dean's ass firmly, he massaged it slowly, teasing with fingers and tongue until Dean was writhing for him. A rush of slick soaked the sheets and Cas growled, sounding rough, burying his face against the source and plunging his tongue into his Omega over and over until Dean was crying out above him, tugging on his hair and begging to be filled. Dean's thighs were trembling and taut, and Cas drew back to kiss his way down to Dean's knee, then continued on to nibble his ankle as he massaged Dean's foot. Dean let out another pornographic moan at the attention and Cas chuckled deeply.

"You were supposed to stay off your feet today," he reminded in a raspy voice, digging his thumbs into the usual tight spots until Dean was boneless and purring. He moved to the other foot, massaging and kissing his way up Dean's calf, then kissing and licking up his thigh to nuzzle at Dean's flagging erection. "Lost interest, have you?" he teased, winking as his Omega shot him a baleful glare.

"Cas, get up here and fuck me, or so help me, I'll-- _ mmf!"  _

Cas interrupted his threat with a passionate kiss, sliding their cocks together until he felt Dean pushing back against him. He pulled away then, grinning at the pitiful whine he got for his efforts. 

"It'd be easier once we're locked if I were behind you…" Cas began, but Dean shook his head vehemently.

"Cas, I've wanted you from the moment we met in your office. We've gone through hell to get here. Let me see you."

Cas nodded slowly, then grasped Dean's leg and brought his knee up, opening Dean and exposing him. He slid his cock alongside Dean's again, then drew back to press against his entrance slowly. 

_ Heaven, my god, Dean… _ Cas froze as he slid into his lover for the first time, the hot, tight clench of Dean's body nearly sending him hurtling over the edge. He dropped his head to rest on Dean's chest, catching his breath for a moment before meeting his Omega's gaze. Dean's face was flushed, his eyes gone gold with arousal, and a blissful expression was on his face. 

"So good… so perfect," Dean murmured, then meeting Cas' eyes, he rocked his hips, drawing Cas deeper into his body. Cas gave a low groan, shifting to suckle at Dean's swollen nipples, and Dean bucked underneath him with a cry. "Cas! Oh fuck, please,  _ move!" _

Cas slowly drew his hips back and then thrust forward again, his eyes sliding shut at the indescribable bliss. Dean cried out beneath him, scrabbling for his hands, and with their hands linked Cas slowly thrust into his mate again, and again, and again. Soon he was driving into Dean, whose cries and pleas for more egged him on, driving him harder and faster until Dean was shouting his name as he clenched impossibly tighter around Cas. The Omega soaked their stomachs with his release, the hot slide of their bodies against each other continuing as Cas groaned and pounded into him, freeing his hands to lock them about Dean's hips. He tilted him just so and watched in smug pride as Dean wailed underneath him, his cock dripping again as Cas drove him higher to a second orgasm. 

Dean's voice cracked as he called out Cas's name again, and Cas bent to tangle their tongues. It was awkward, reaching over the bulk of Dean's stomach. Awkward, messy, and perfect. Cas could feel his knot starting to swell and slowed his movements, slipping it in and out of his lover in a delicious grind. Dean was whimpering and writhing underneath him, thrusting up to gain friction for his aching, still-hard cock. Cas gave a guttural moan, breaking out in a sweat as he neared the cusp.

"Dean, I'm going to come, I'm going to knot you, baby. Are you ready for me, Omega-mine?"

"Knot me, Alpha, please!" Dean cried out, clutching Cas to him, then crying out as Cas's knot locked them together for the first time. Cas cried out Dean's name, sinking his fangs into his own lip to keep from biting and claiming his lover. He shuddered as he came, his body spurting into Dean's in a rush, and Dean cried out as he came again, the fullness of Cas' knot within him sending him flying. 

Cas blinked the sweat from his eyes, wincing as he licked at his bitten and bleeding lip. Dean ran a gentle thumb over his mouth, then pulled him close for a gentle kiss, barely brushing their lips against one another. 

"I love you, Cas."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut, but first, feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spnabobingo square filled: claiming

Claire Mary Winchester was born on a Tuesday morning, which her uncle Gabriel immediately declared was lucky. Dean's water had broken at home, and by the time they'd reached the hospital he had been ready to push. They'd been rushed through the check-in process, with Dr. Novak looming and Michael Milton, one of the hospital's most impressive benefactors, standing by, waiting for the birth of his pup. 

"Paging Dr. Balthazar, Dr. Balthazar to room 406 please." The echoes of the nurse's page to Dean's OB had scarcely faded before another contraction had taken him over, and he gripped Cas' hand as Michael paced. 

Dean groaned as he pushed unconsciously, pressure building with the forceful tightening of his abdomen, and the nurses prepped the room around him. 

"You're doing great sweetheart, you can do this," Cas murmured, when Dean gave a heart-rending groan, his stomach drawing round and taut with another powerful contraction. He let out a long, guttural moan, and the nurse monitoring him smiled. 

"You're doing a great job, I just need to check your dilation before the next contrac--"

"Head!" Michael interrupted, pointing, and Cas abandoned his post at Dean's side to grab a pair of gloves. 

"Well, I would say the question of dilation is moot, wouldn't you?" he commented dryly, looking over his shoulder at the bemused nurse. "One more push, Dean, you can do it, love."

Dean groaned again as his body took over, and suddenly the pressure disappeared, then Cas was holding a tiny form in his arms, cradling his daughter as though she were his own. Cas gently placed her on Dean's abdomen, letting her crawl and squirm her way to the breast, and bent to kiss his Omega's forehead.

"She's perfect, Dean," Michael said softly, watching in awe as their daughter wriggled higher to Dean's nipple and latching on greedily. He reached out a hesitant hand, and when Dean nodded with a soft smile, Michael stroked a gentle finger over her hand. The tiny fingers closed around his fingertip and he let out a small sob, his smile wavering at the edges even as he lit up. "Thank you. Dean, thank you."

Dean smiled, then winced as another contraction hit. "Ow… what the hell!"

Cas grinned at him. "Afterbirth, shouldn't take long to deliver."

A few minutes later Dr. Balthazar arrived, raising his eyebrows at the happy family. "Seems my services aren't needed, so I'll be on my way. Cassie, congratulations. Lunch on Friday?" Scarcely waiting for a nod, the tall Beta left to make his rounds elsewhere. 

Michael excused himself to go let Crowley and Garth know the happy news, and Cas grabbed Dean's phone to text Sam. Now that Dean was covered with a blanket, he was able to snap a shot that wouldn't scar Dean's younger brother for life, and he fired off a message. 

Batman:  _ welcome to the world, Claire Mary Winchester. 6 lbs, 3 oz. Here's baby and Daddy! -Cas. _

Cas sat in a chair next to Dean's bed, his fingers twined with Dean's where they held Claire and watched as their tiny daughter nursed herself to sleep. 

"Time for a shower, my Omega? I can hold her and call Charlie in the meantime," Cas said softly

Dean nodded, and sat up slowly, wincing as sensitive parts protested the move. "Definitely. I feel gross." 

Cas shucked his jacket and shirt and expertly lifted Claire into his arms. She nuzzled against his warmth, seeking out his scent and letting out a sleepy purr. He slowly rocked her back and forth as she settled back to sleep, and Dean watched him with his heart in his throat. Eventually, Cas looked up at him again, his smile soft and tender. Something about Dean's expression must have caught him off guard because his eyes widened and he smiled again.

"What?" he asked.

“Marry me,” Dean blurted, then felt his cheeks flame. He stared at his lover, waiting for an answer, and Cas stared right back.

“You mean that?” Cas asked quietly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Dean nodded, his heart pounding as he waited for an answer. Tears spilling over, Cas nodded fervently. “Yes! As soon as your divorce with Michael is finalized, yes!”

“I’m not waiting ‘til then to mate you, Alpha,” Dean warned as he stood carefully and walked to the birthing suite’s bathroom. 

He grinned as Cas shivered, then gave him a stern look. "Not until six weeks postpartum, Dean." 

Dean called over his shoulder with a wink. "We'll see, Alpha."

***

Weeks flew by, and Claire seemed to grow by the hour. Her hair was coming in pale blond, and her sweet vanilla scent had her fathers entranced. Dean reserved the title of Daddy, Cas was Papa, Michael, Da, and Crowley announced he'd be teaching her proper Scots, so was  _ Athair _ .

Dean was mesmerized by his pup and spent hours singing and talking to her every day. Cas watched with a proud smile, loving both Dean and Claire more each passing day. 

Michael and Crowley frequently joined them for dinner. In fact, they saw Michael more often than Dean had when they lived in the same home. They often gathered at that same opulent house, which Dean had insisted go to Naomi, now that Zachariah was divorcing her for humiliating him and depriving him of his heir. 

Dean found his mother-in-law to be a cold, distant woman who demanded perfection of her son, but he supposed that wouldn’t be his problem much longer. He hoped for Michael’s sake that she lightened up, but didn’t really see it happening. Garth had been replaced as the cook by an unpleasant man named Bart, but Dean and Cas had already agreed that when Dean returned to work they would hire Garth on as a nanny to their pup.

“Why you would want that Omega--” she made it sound like a disease, despite being one herself “--around is beyond me. Do you know he tried to hug me? I dismissed him on the spot, of course. After all, one must maintain a certain pride of place, even in such… conditions.”

“Listen, Naomi, if the house isn’t up to your standards, we can obviously sell it, and let you find a place closer to your lifestyle.” Dean smiled charmingly, while Cas coughed and Michael rolled his eyes. Crowley merely smirked and raised his glass to his lips, clearly amused by the sniping.

“Michael! Are you going to permit your Omega to speak to me that way?” she demanded, though she was well aware of the circumstances. Cas’ eyes flashed red in anger, but Michael simply stared her down.

“Dean is no more mine than you were ever Zachariah’s,” he told her calmly, though a muscle ticked in his jaw. “And if you can’t keep a civil tongue in your head, Mother, we’ll simply dine elsewhere. I’ve no wish for my daughter to pick up such crap about an Omega’s place.”

“How dare you speak to me that way?” she demanded loudly, waking Claire in Crowley’s arms. “Clearly you’ve forgotten your place as an Alpha, consorting with that--” She cut herself off before saying something unforgivable, but Michael’s lips drew thin in anger. Meanwhile, Dean saw the look the older Alpha gave her, even if Naomi didn’t, and smirked in anticipation.

“Michael, darling, I’ve a feeling that my presence may be exacerbating certain ill-feelings. After all, I’m the morally corrupt, older Alpha who led you astray.” Crowley stood carefully, rocking Claire with a familiar ease, and brought her to Cas. “Naomi, thank you for a lovely dinner. You do so remind me of my mother.”

Naomi preened at his words, even as she stared down her nose at Crowley. “She must be a lovely woman.”

“On the contrary, she’s a miserable old harridan and honestly I quite loathe the sight of her, but do have a pleasant evening, darling.” With that Crowley walked from the room, leaving Naomi sputtering as the other three men stood and followed.

“Crowley, that was just beautiful.” Dean clapped him on the shoulder, startling the Alpha, but drawing a small, smug grin from his lips nonetheless.

“Honestly, Mother would eat Naomi alive,” he mused.

Michael grinned. “Think we could arrange for them to meet?”

Cas let out a snort, even as he meticulously strapped Claire into her carseat. “Want us to host next week? Michael, I know you said you were missing Garth’s cooking, and we can certainly borrow him for an evening. In fact we can scarcely keep him out, Claire has him completely wrapped around her little finger already.”

“That’s my darling,” Crowley congratulated the sleeping infant, even as he bent to kiss her forehead. She stirred slightly at the tickle of his beard. Michael took his place and gently caressed her cheek, his eyes bright and shining with love and pride in his pup. 

“Next Saturday, or would Sunday be preferable?” he asked, cocking his head as he waited for an answer, and Dean had to bite back a chuckle at the familiar mannerism.

“I have the evening shift Sunday, so Saturday is far more convenient. Crowley, Michael, have a good night.” Cas nodded to each and set his hand lightly at the base of Dean’s spine, steering him towards the car with Claire’s seat in hand. Dean secured the seat in the back of his precious Impala, then waved to his husband and his husband’s lover in farewell. He couldn’t stop the hilarity of the situation from escaping him any longer, and barked a laugh as he got into the car.

Cas gave him an amused smile, and wondered aloud “How the hell did you manage with that woman as your mother-in-law?”

Chuckling softly, Dean rolled his eyes. “By being around her as rarely as possible? Anyway, I’m glad her testimony has already been submitted to the courts so this can be finalized soon.”

Cas linked their fingers on the bench between them as Dean drove them home, and lifted Dean’s hand to graze a gentle kiss across his knuckles. Dean’s breath caught in his throat, and the sweet scent of happy Omega filled the car. Cas gave a low rumble, and the scent turned sweeter, richer.

“Dean?” he asked softly, his voice a bare whisper, but the deep gravel of it rolled over Dean and made him shiver.

“It’s… it’s too early for my heat, right?” Dean muttered, and Cas touched his cheek quickly.

“You’re not feverish. Why… is my Omega feeling needy?” Cas teased.

Dean glanced in the mirror to make sure Claire was asleep before replying. “No smartass comments from you, Alpha, or I won’t blow you when we get home.”

Cas flashed a grin, his eyes flickering red for a moment. “Shutting up.”

***

They got home in record time, due to Dean’s sudden lead foot, and quickly got ready for bed. Dean nursed Claire one last time and Cas changed her diaper, then they were rocking her to sleep and tucking her into her crib. Turning on the pup monitor, Dean grabbed the speaker for their room and they made their way to their bedroom. Dean set the monitor on the bedside table and crawled into their nest, purring unconsciously as he stretched and rolled, scenting the sheets. Cas watched him hungrily for a moment, then slipped into the bathroom. 

When he returned, Dean tossed back the sheets and crooked a finger in invitation, while he was lazily stroking himself with his other hand. Cas groaned and crossed the room quickly, crawling onto the bed and kissing Dean with slow, tender care. Dean lost himself in the moment, opening for his Alpha’s touch, and the sweet, honeyed scent of slick filled the room. Cas gave a low growl, and slid down Dean’s body to lick carefully at his thighs, setting Dean’s bowlegs over his shoulders with ease. Dean mewled softly at the manhandling, feeling his body respond, his nipples tightening as Cas lapped gently over his hole. 

“You taste so good, Omega-mine. I can’t wait to make love to you again!” Cas murmured praise as he kissed his way up to Dean’s hip, then ran his tongue over the head of his cock, making him let out a soft cry. “Shh, love. Don’t wake Claire.”

“Fuck, Cas… Are you sure we have to wait two more weeks?” Dean demanded, his body trembling under Cas’s touch, and he felt more than heard the chuckle that his Alpha let loose.

Cas propped himself up on one elbow, staring up the length of Dean’s body hungrily. He seemed to hesitate a moment, then shrugged. “Dean, I can’t encourage risky behaviour. Your body is still healing internally, and introducing foreign objects or fluids could cause an infection.”

“Way to kill the mood, babe,” Dean teased, though he gasped and his hips twitched when Cas nipped him in retaliation.

“Mood’s dead? So you don’t want to hear my suggestion, then…” Cas started to shift away from Dean’s body, and Dean clamped his legs around his lover’s shoulders, pinning him in place.

“What suggestion?” he demanded.

“Make love to me,” Cas breathed against his hip, kissing his way up Dean’s body.

“You just said…” Dean was puzzled a moment, then Cas gave him an intent, scorching stare, and he swallowed harshly. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Cas repeated, then bent to kiss Dean passionately. Dean opened immediately for his Alpha, their tongues tangling, hands clutching at each other as they began a slow grind. Dean could feel his arousal mounting, and rolled them to pin Cas to the bed. He’d found over the past few months that his Alpha loved when he got pushy, but they had never switched. The last month had mostly consisted of quick blowjobs or trading messy handjobs while Claire slept, but tonight, it seemed, they both needed more.

Cas’ hands swept down Dean’s spine and cupped his ass, pulling him down to grind together slowly. His long fingers slid teasingly down his crack, sweeping up the slick trickling from him. He pushed Dean back and reached down to his own ass, and Dean’s breath caught as he watched his Alpha open himself on his fingers.

“Fuck, Cas, you are so hot,” Dean whispered, conscious of their pup down the hall.

Cas’ cerulean eyes were intent on Dean as he slipped a second finger into himself, biting his lip as he swallowed a groan. Dean motioned for him to move his hand, then slipped his fingers back to his hole and collected more slick. Kissing the Alpha slowly, he pressed them one by one into Cas’ willing body.  _ So tight, so hot! _

Dean instinctively curled his fingers inside his lover, and Cas arched off the bed in surprise, his cock twitching and dripping onto his stomach. “Do that again!!” he whimpered.

Dean smirked, licking his lips, and found the spot inside his Alpha again, rubbing his fingers in a slow circle. Cas let out a piteous whine, his hands and heels digging into the bed as he writhed. “Something wrong, Alpha?”

“Dean, don’t tease…” Cas pleaded, his hands nearly pulling the bottom sheet from the bed as Dean grazed his prostate again.

“Or what, you’ll pin me to the bed and fuck me? I don’t think so, Alpha, no risky behaviour, remember?” Dean replied smugly, circling his lover’s prostate again, giving him the barest trace of the pressure he wanted.

“Fuck, Dean!” Cas gasped, then rolled Dean easily, pinning him to the mattress and nipping at his throat. Dean surrendered immediately, baring his throat and whining at the brush of teeth against his scent gland. “I’ll show you what I’ll do!”

Lining himself up over Dean’s lap, he lowered himself in one quick drop, then immediately began riding Dean like he’d been born to it. His runner’s thighs were taut and hard under Dean’s grasping hands, and he cried out even as he held on while Cas fucked himself on his cock. Cas swivelled his hips, moaning and gasping Dean’s name as he moved, shifting until he cried out loudly, shuddering as his cock twitched.

A moment later both men froze, then Cas collapsed over Dean with a groan of disappointment as a squall sounded through the pup monitor. Dean’s head whipped to the side, his maternal switch flipped. With a sigh Cas stood and reached for a robe.

“You keep thinking happy thoughts, Omega. I’ll get her back to sleep,” Cas instructed, and Dean sighed, laying back on the bed and stroking himself slowly. A few minutes later Cas returned, crawling into bed and cuddling close. Dean pulled him into his arms and kissed him sweetly.

“You’re such a good father, Cas,” Dean whispered, his scent warm and inviting.

Cas grinned, licking his lips. “And that does it for you?”

Dean rolled Cas, unresisting, onto his back and hiked one leg around his hip. Rubbing his cock along Cas’ perineum and over his hole, he purred softly, seductively. 

_ “You  _ do it for me, Cas. Have since day one. I nearly came just seeing you between my spread legs, and I’ve been dreaming about you since.” He pressed slowly into Cas’ body, and Cas moaned softly, burying his face against Dean’s throat to stifle it. Pulling his leg higher to tilt his hips, Dean thrust forward, sliding hard and deep, and Cas bit at his throat, whimpering. “There, lover?”

Cas nodded frantically at his throat, his hands clutching and scratching down Dean’s back, sending him bucking into the touch before he slammed back into Cas. Searching out his Alpha’s lips, Dean moaned as they kissed, pounding into his lover hard and fast, heat building in his gut as he moved. Cas was whining and shaking underneath him, then broke the kiss with a gasp.

“Dean, bite me! Claim me, now!” Cas was shaking underneath him, and when Dean glanced down, the head of his cock was nearly purple with arousal, his knot ready to pop to fullness.

“We should have put down a towel,” he muttered, surprising Cas into a bark of laughter, then all laughter was cut off as Dean lined up over Cas’ scent gland and bit down hard. The coppery taste spilled over his tongue as their bond tightened, and he licked over the wound before exposing his throat. “Cas, now, baby.”

There was a brief flash of pain, then the world exploded in a riot of colour, and Dean came hard, his vision whiting out for a moment as his pulse thundered in his ears. Cas was gasping and groaning against his throat, and Dean felt the splash of his come against his stomach. Dean ground down against him, giving Cas the pressure he needed against his knot, and Cas whimpered his name, shaking even as his cock throbbed again.

Dean collapsed into his lover’s-- _ mate’s!-- _ arms, their breathing harsh and loud in the sudden silence of the room. Dean shifted slightly, and Cas groaned softly, clutching at his back. Grinning mischievously, Dean raised himself on his elbows and flexed, deliberately twitching inside his lover, and Cas glared at him. Not terribly effectively, as his eyes had rolled halfway back, but Dean supposed it was the thought that counted.

Then Cas clenched around him and Dean fell into his Alpha’s arms. 

"That… that was mean," Dean complained against his mate's throat. "I'm… I'm gonna get us some washcloths in just a second." 

"Mmmhmmm," Cas acknowledged, stroking his hand down Dean's back. Dean nuzzled against Cas' throat and inhaled deeply, lulled by the entrancing scent of his Alpha. 

He fell asleep in his Alpha's arms.


	8. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming on this fun journey with me!
> 
> square filled: pups

Cas got the call from Dean while he was on his rounds at the hospital. Thinking perhaps something had happened to their two year old, he quickly found a phone. 

"Dean? Is Claire alright?" he demanded, his heart in his throat. Dean never called during his rounds, he would just text and wait for Cas' break. 

_ "She's fine, I sent her over to Michael and Crowley's…" _ Dean explained, his voice odd.

"Tonight isn't one of their nights, are you alright?" 

_ "I'm great! Wait a sec…" _ There was the clatter of the phone being dropped and Cas was treated to the sound of his husband throwing up.

"Dean, did you eat bad shellfish again?" Cas asked, exasperated, when he heard Dean picking up the phone.

_ "Nope. But I need some almonds… I'm pregnant." _

Cas stumbled against the wall at the nursing station. "What?" 

_ "Three weeks, according to this neat little test," _ Dean told him proudly, and Cas slid to the floor to put his head between his knees. He breathed deeply for a few moments, then put the phone back to his ear.  _ "Cas? You there, Alpha?" _

Dean's voice was worried, and Cas let out a low rumble, approval and love clear in the sound. "I'm on my way home as soon as Zar gets here."

_ "You don't have to do that, I'm fine!" _ Dean protested, but Cas could hear the stress in his Omega's voice.

"Listen carefully, Omega-mine. Have some water, and get into our nest, and I'll be home as soon as I can with some almonds and a prescription for Zofran." Cas paused. "I don't want you wearing yourself out, do you understand?"

_ "Yes, Alpha," _ Dean replied meekly, and Cas smiled softly. He was so going to pay for ordering his Omega around when he got home. 

"I'm going to call Dr. Balthazar now to cover my shift. See you soon, love."

Dean purred softly through the connection, and Cas smiled again. 

_ "Bye, Cas." _

Cas stood carefully and hung up, then quickly dialled his colleague's number.

_ "I've no idea what you're talking about, you daft woman, congratulate who?" _ Zar's irritated voice came through the phone clearly, and Cas chuckled.  _ "What is it Cassie?" _

"Are you alright, Zar?" Cas asked worriedly. 

_ "Other than being accosted in the market by some Southern women who told me my phone would ring and to say congratulations on the pups, I'm fine… what do you need?" _

Cas froze at his friend's words.  _ Pups? _ He wracked his memory… "Tell Missouri I said thanks. Dean’s pregnant, I need to be with him. Could you get your ass here pronto to cover my rounds? I have an Omega pregnant with twins who needs pampering!"

***

"Triplets?" Cas asked the ultrasound tech, Kevin. "Did you say…" 

"I did, Dr. Novak! Congratula-- _ shit!"  _ exclaimed the young tech as the unflappable doctor fainted.

Dean simply smiled, his hands curved protectively over his abdomen. “Hey Alpha,” he called. “Your Omega needs you.”

Cas’ eyes fluttered and he shook his head in a daze, then climbed to his feet and moved to Dean’s side. Dean grinned and winked at him, purring softly.

“My Omega has me,” Cas replied softly, and bent to kiss his mate tenderly.

Dean settled back on the uncomfortable examination table with a sigh, wishing they were home. He couldn’t wait to fall into his Alpha’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to fpwoper for beta-ing, and to The Golden Bitches for their encouragement and enthusiasm.


End file.
